Of Fangs and Fur
by Loria Amnekia
Summary: Rated for later chapters. Harry gets attacked by two creatures and becomes a combination of both. But that's not all he has to deal with in his 6th year at Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was the summer after Harry Potter's 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Dursleys, Harry's muggle relatives, were treating him a bit differently this summer. Harry's uncle Vernon had gotten a large pay raise and decided that they had to show off to the neighbors. Vernon and his wife, Petunia, hired a gardener and a lawn-care professional. This left Harry with much fewer chores than he had in previous years. Vernon decided that since they couldn't make Harry do as many chores as he had done in summers past, he had to go get a job and pay for his own food.

This didn't bother Harry at all. In fact, he was thrilled. Getting a job would mean time away from the Dursleys, and paying for his own food would mean that he would get to eat a lot more than he usually did. Of course, the Dursleys still made Harry cook breakfast for them and clean up around the house, but that was all he was around to do.

Harry got a job at a diner that was just four streets away from Privet Drive. He worked from three in the afternoon until midnight every night except for Sunday. He enjoyed his job at the diner, as he had always found a sort of release in manual labor. He worked behind the counter, taking orders and giving people their food. The customers were all very nice to him and most were very patient and understanding when he messed up an order. Harry made six pounds an hour and he got to keep all the tips he made every night. All in all, he made pretty good money.

Harry updated his state of dress by purchasing new muggle clothing and getting rid of Dudley's hand-me-downs. Harry managed to get his aunt to take him shopping for new clothes. After all, he if he didn't dress nicely, he might not be able to keep his job. So she took him to some of the cheaper clothing stores in London. Harry had fun trying on different clothes and flirting with the workers at the stores. He bought several pairs of jeans and dress pants. He bought sweaters in greens and grays and reds. He even went to an eye doctor and got contacts. He even managed to get away from his aunt and go to a tattoo parlor. There, he got his ear pierced and decided to pierce his tongue as well. He even got a tattoo on his back: a beautiful depiction of a pheonix on his lower back.

Harry loved his new look. He got his hair cut and spiked, which looked much better than his usual "just out of bed" look. He started doing exercises at night before bed and jogging to work every day. He filled out and gained some muscles that he didn't have before. Harry enjoyed jogging and started doing it during the day when he had nothing else to do. On Sundays, Harry would spend his spare time re-reading all of his text books from previous years and some new ones that Hermione had sent him. He paid close attention to his Potions books and started understanding why he wasn't doing so well in class. He started practicing Occlumency every night before bed and had less nightmares than before. He waited patiently for his time to leave the Dursleys house, content that the time would come, and that his summer had gone surprisingly well. 


	2. Birthday Fun

Title: Of Fangs and Fur  
Author: Loria Amnekia  
Rating: I suppose for now it should be R for future chappies  
Pairing: will be H/D and possibly SS/SB/RL, RW/HG  
Summary: The summer after 5th year, Harry's life takes a big turn. He gets attacked by two creatures at once and becomes the perfect combination of the two. But that's not all Harry has to deal with this year.   
Spoilers: I don't really think there are any, but I guess you could spoilers for the movie 'Underworld', sort of anyways. Book 5 did happen, but the really sad part of it did not.   
Warnings: male/male relationships in the future so beware of slash  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the movie 'Underworld', I am not making any money for writing this. I am doing this merely for my own amusement and to practice my writing skills, of which I feel I have very little. So please don't sue me.  
  
  
Chapter One-Birthday Fun  
  
Harry Potter sat on his bed awaiting the owls he expected would be arriving any minute. It was 11:59pm and in one more minute, it would be his birthday.  
'30…29…28…27…26…25…24…23…22…21…20…' Harry counted down in his head… '19…18…17…16…15…14…' As his clock changed to read 12:00, several owls swooped in and dropped their packages on his bed.  
  
The first one he opened was from his best friend, Hermione Granger. Hermione had sent him a broomstick servicing kit specially made for his Firebolt. The letter she sent with it said:  
  
Harry,  
Happy Birthday! Since you're 16 now, I do hope that you will start acting more your age. We are supposed to be responsible young adults, not children. I hope you have been working on your homework. (My homework is done already.) I hope you have a good birthday. And do try to enjoy the rest of the summer. See you on September 1st.  
Friends always,  
Hermione  
  
The next present he opened was from his other best friend, Ron Weasley. Ron sent him a bag full of Honeydukes Chocolates and Chocolate Frogs. Ron's note was the usual:  
  
Harry,  
Hey mate! Happy birthday! Couldn't think of what to get you, so I figured these would do. Don't let your cousin find them. Sorry we couldn't have you over this summer, Dumbledore's orders. Have fun. Or at least try to.  
See you in September.  
Ron  
  
Harry put the presents from Ron and Hermione off to the side and opened the ones from Sirius Black, his godfather, and Remus Lupin, Sirius's best friend. Sirius sent him a book on becoming an Animagus, and Remus sent him books to help him in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. There was no note from Sirius (aside from an ink paw-print on the wrapping), but Remus wrote:  
  
Harry,  
Happy Birthday! Snuffles and I are doing well. Since today is your birthday, please don't spend it worrying. We are fine. Try to have fun and we will see you at school. Yes, I said we. I will be teaching again this year and Snuffles will be accompanying me as my "faithful companion." But don't tell Ron and Hermione, let's surprise them. We love you, Harry.  
See you soon,  
Remus and Snuffles  
  
The rest of Harry's presents were the usual: new tricks and treats from Fred and George Weasley, (most of which Harry was very reluctant to try,) cakes and fudge from Molly Weasley, and rock cakes from Hagrid. Harry put all of his letters and presents into the space below the loose floorboard under his bed, where he kept most of his prized possessions. After making sure the owls were okay for the night, Harry lay down on his bed and went to sleep.  
  
  
Harry awoke at seven in the morning to his aunt Petunia pounding on the bedroom door. He got up and showered, then went down stairs and made breakfast for the Dursleys. He spent the morning dusting and vacuuming the downstairs of the house. When he was finally done, Harry took another shower and got dressed for work. He left the house at 1pm and headed for the diner with plans to get something to eat before his shift.  
  
Harry walked into the diner he worked at, Greg's Home Cooked Food, and ordered a sandwich for lunch. He talked with his co-workers and the customers while he enjoyed his meal. At three, he clocked in and started to work. The customers that day were all regulars so he didn't have any surprises at all. That is, until his boss, Greg Prancline, walked in.   
"Harry, come to my office with me." Greg said, as he walked by the counter.  
"Okay," Was Harry's nervous reply, he had never been called into his boss's office before. He wondered if and when he had messed up.  
"Harry. You've been doing a great job," Greg began, "Even though you haven't been there that long, I want to give you a raise. Since today is your birthday, I figured that this would be the perfect day to do it. You are making six pounds an hour right now, and I am raising that to eight pounds an hour. What do you think?"  
"That, that's great, Sir. Thank you."  
"Harry, you don't have to call me sir. It's Greg," the older man said with a slight smile.  
"All right, Greg," Harry replied, smiling back, "Thank you, a lot."  
"Your welcome. Now go back out front."  
"Alright."  
  
As closing time approached, Harry noticed that Greg was still at the diner and that his co-workers were acting a little oddly. They would look at him and giggle and then disappear into the backroom for a few minutes. Harry, deciding not to make anything of the strange occurrence, shook his head and finished closing up the diner. As he was preparing to get his things to leave, everyone walked out to the front of the store singing 'Happy Birthday'.  
"What the…" Harry was stunned. He couldn't think of what to say.  
"We wanted to give you a party, Harry. It's not much, but we got you a cake." Greg told him, grinning at Harry's inability to say anything.  
Harry finally found his voice, and replied happily, "Thank you, guys. This means a lot to me."  
After everyone ate cake and wished Harry a happy birthday, they finished closing up the diner and everyone headed home.   
  
------------------------------------------------------


	3. Going Home

Title: Of Fangs and Fur  
Author: Loria Amnekia  
Rating: I suppose for now it should be R for future chappies  
Pairing: will be H/D and possibly SS/SB/RL, RW/HG  
Summary: The summer after 5th year, Harry's life takes a big turn. He gets attacked by two creatures at once and becomes the perfect combination of the two. But that's not all Harry has to deal with this year.   
Spoilers: I don't really think there are any, but I guess you could spoilers for the movie 'Underworld', sort of anyways. Book 5 did happen, but the really sad part of it did not.   
Warnings: male/male relationships in the future so beware of slash  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the movie 'Underworld', I am not making any money for writing this. I am doing this merely for my own amusement and to practice my writing skills, of which I feel I have very little. So please don't sue me.  
  
  
Chapter Two-Going Home  
  
'That was nice of them. No one's ever thrown me a party before, and it sure was unexpected. Hey, what's going on down there?' Harry thought to himself as he walked towards home. The path that he had planned on taking was blocked by an accident.  
  
'Guess I'll have to go through the alley.' Harry changed his direction and entered a shadowy passageway. 'It's almost the full moon. I wonder how Remus is doing. Poor Remus. I'm glad he's teaching again this year.' Harry's thoughts wondered as he walked through the dark alley.  
  
"Hey, what was that?" Harry voiced aloud when he heard a noise somewhere in front of him. He slowed his steps as he saw two figures coming towards him.  
  
"Hey Zak, what have we got here?" one of the figures said as they approached Harry.  
  
"I don't know, Dolton. Let's take a look," the other one replied.  
  
The two figures continued to speak to each other as they advanced on Harry. Harry looked around for a way out but the way forward was blocked. Harry started walking backward and out the way he had come. As the men got closer Harry could see them in the moonlight. Both of the men were tall, but one had shoulder length black hair, and the other one had short brown hair.  
  
  
Harry had never seen these two men before and as they approached, he could smell the alcohol they had been drinking and he see the hunger in their eyes. The black haired one spoke to his companion.   
  
"Zak, what do you think? Should we have some fun, or should we let him pass?"  
  
As he spoke, Harry thought he saw the moonlight gleam off two sharp, white fangs and his heart started racing.  
  
"I don't know, Dolton," Zak said, "I actually feel rather…hungry at the moment."  
  
Harry turned around to run, but the creatures were to quick. They grabbed hold of him and held him in place.  
  
"Let me go! Please let me go!" he cried.  
  
"I don't think so," Dolton said with a smirk, "Zak said he was hungry. And I think that I'm starting to feel hungry, too."  
  
"I…I work at the diner down the street. I could get you in, make you something…" Harry stuttered, trying to break their grips.  
  
"I don't think so. You see, Little One, I am a werewolf and Dolton here, he's a vampire. So you see, you make a better entrée than anything you could give us in that diner," Zak said, and with that, Zak and Dolton bit down on either side of Harry's neck. He could feel blood pounding in his veins as it was drawn out through his neck. He struggled slightly as he felt himself get light headed. They let go as he passed out in their arms.  
  
"See you around, Little One. Enjoy our gift," Dolton said, as they left him lying unconscious in the alleyway.


	4. Accidental Discovery

**Title: **Of Fangs and Fur

**Author: **Loria Amnekia

**Rating:**

**Pairing: **will be H/D and possibly SS/SB/RL, RW/HG

**Summary: **The summer after 5th year, Harry's life takes a big turn. He gets attacked by two creatures at once and becomes the perfect combination of the two. But that's not all Harry has to deal with this year.

**Warnings:** will be male/male relationships in the future

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the movie 'Underworld' I am just writing this to amuse myself and I am not making any money from doing this.

**Spoilers:** None that I can think of except slight spoiler for the movie 'Underworld'. Book 5 did happen except for the really sad part of it, that did not happen and I can't believe JK Rowling did that.

**Chapter Three: **

Mundungus Fletcher walked into the alley as quietly as possible. He was meeting someone to talk about an illegal shipment of flying carpets. As he walked along the shadows in the alley trying not to be seen, he saw the moonlight land on something lying nearby and went to take a look. He had to bite his tongue to keep from throwing up at what he saw. There was blood all over the ground and the body of a young boy lay in the middle of it all. 

'Well, whoever he is, I better see if he's still alive.' Mundungus thought, kneeling down to find the boy's pulse. As he reached for the boy's neck, he saw teeth marks still oozing blood. He turned the boy's head so he could check the other side of his neck, and saw that there were a different kind of teeth marks on that side.

'Damn, I best use his wrist.' Mundungus thought. He grabbed the boy's hand and found his pulse beating faintly.

'He's still alive,' he thought. Mundungus watched the boy's chest closely for a moment and saw it moving up and down in small, slow, erratic movements.

'Best take him to Arabella's and see if we can fix him up.' Mundungus thought. As he picked the boy up and prepared to apperate to Arabella's house, the brunette's hair moved away from his forehead and exposed a lightning bolt scar to the moonlight.

'Oh shit!,' Mundungus thought, 'It's Harry! Albus is not going to be happy about this,' and with that thought, Mundungus apperated the both of them to Arabella Figg's house.

"Arabella! Arabella, come quick!"

"Fletcher!! What in the name of Merlin are you doing here at this hour?" replied a kindly looking older woman, wiping her hands on the apron she wore as she approached him.

"It's Harry! He's been bitten by something! We have to call Albus!"

"What…Oh my goodness! Lay him down. I'll clean him up while you call Albus."

Mundungus laid Harry down on the couch and then turned to the fireplace. He threw in a pinch of floo-powder.

"Hogwarts, Headmaster's office."

When he could see the office, he started yelling for the headmaster.

"Albus!! Albus, it's an emergency!"

"Mr. Fletcher, what's the emergency?" Albus Dumbledore asked as he stepped into his office.

"It's Harry, Sir. He's been bitten by something. I'm not sure what, but there are teeth marks on both sides of his neck and he's lost a lot of blood."

"Where is he?" Dumbledore asked, sounding more alarmed than Mundungus had ever heard him sound before.

"I brought him to Arabella's house. That's where I am right now. She's trying to clean him up some so we can see what happened."

"I will go wake Madame Pomfrey and we will be there momentarily."

"Alright."

Mundungus ended the fire call and turned back to see Arabella's worried expression.

"Arabella, what is it?" he asked.

"Fletcher, I think, I may be mistaken, I hope I am, but I think he's been bitten by a vampire!"

Mundungus didn't get a chance to reply because at that moment Professors Dumbledore and Snape and Madame Pomfrey stumbled out of the fireplace.

"Let me see him," Madam Pomfrey said as soon as she was clear of the fireplace.

"What has the boy gotten himself into now?" Severus Snape said, scowling at Harry's unconscious form.

"He hasn't done anything, Snape. I found him in an alley. I think he was on his way home from work." Mundungus said, defending Harry.

"Work? The 'Golden Boy' Potter working? I don't believe it." Snape said.

"Believe it or not, Snape. It's true. I stop at the diner Harry works at every couple of days for dinner so I can check on him. The Dursleys ran out of chores to make him do so they forced him to get a job," Arabella replied.

"Albus," Madame Pomfrey said abruptly, "I need to get him to Hogwarts. He's lost a lot of blood. And I also need Professor Lupin to meet me in the hospital wing."

"I have a portkey here that will take you to the hospital wing, Poppy. And I believe Professor Lupin is already waiting there for you." Albus replied, holding a small paperweight in his hand. 

   "Alright. Severus, I will need you back at the school. It is imperative that he receive help as soon as possible." Madame Pomfrey said, preparing Harry for the trip back to the school.

"Of course." Snape replied, his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Madame Pomfrey took the snitch from Albus and held it between her and Harry's hands. With a crack, they were gone.


	5. Waking Up At Hogwarts

**Title: **Of Fangs and Fur

**Author:** Loria Amnekia

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Please don't sue. I am only doing this for fun.

**Summary: ** Please see summary on previous chapters.

**Spoiler:** None that I can think of really. Maybe for the movie 'Underworld' but that's about it. Book 5 did happen with the exception of the really sad part of it.

**Rating:** Not sure really. I suppose PG13 for now for a little language and implied slash (homosexuality for the newbies) and probably R in the future.

Chapter 4: Waking Up At Hogwarts 

****

****

Harry woke up to the familiar sight and smell of the Hogwarts hospital wing.

'How did I get here?' he thought to himself.

"Oh, good. You're awake, Harry. Do you know where you are?" a familiar voice spoke to him.

"Yes. I'm in the hospital wing at Hogwarts and you are Madame Pomfrey, if you were wondering." Harry replied.

"Oh, good. You don't have a concussion or anything. You did, however, lose a lot of blood. Everyone was so worried. You should rest now. I have to go get the Headmaster." Madame Pomfrey replied, giving Harry a small smile.

Harry closed his eyes and lay back against the pillows. He breathed a sigh of relief at being back at Hogwarts. He wondered if anyone had informed the Dursleys of where he was, but then decided it didn't matter because they'd be glad he was gone anyway.

"Ah, Harry. How are you feeling?" Albus Dumbledore asked as he walked into the hospital wing.

"Fine, Sir. Just a bit hungry. How did I get here?"

"In a minute, Harry. There are a few visitors on their way up to see you."

"Oh, okay," he replied, sitting up and preparing for the newcomers.

After a few minutes of silence, the door burst open to admit a scowling Severus Snape, a concerned Remus Lupin, and a frantic Sirius Black.

"Where is he? Is he awake? Harry?! Are you okay? What happened? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU DOING IN THAT ALLEY?!" Sirius exclaimed, running to Harry and pulling him into a rough hug.

"Lupin, control your mutt before I am forced to put a muzzle on him," Snape said, sneering at Sirius.

"Gentlemen, calm down. Harry, why don't you tell us what you remember and then we will tell you how got here," Albus said, before Sirius could respond to Snape's comment.

"Um, okay. I've been working at diner all summer. My boss and my co-workers threw a small party for me after work, so I was late leaving. I was halfway home and the road I usually walk down was blocked off. It looked like there had been an accident or something. So the only way around was to go through alley. I was about halfway through it when I saw these two guys. They came straight for me. I tried to get away, but they caught my arms. One on either side. And then they bit me. Before they grabbed me, I remember know, they said, one of them said that one was a werewolf and one was a vampire. It didn't click in my mind until I felt them bite me. That's the last that I remember, feeling them bite me," Harry said, he closed his and breathed slowly trying to relax.

"It's alright, Harry," Albus said, giving Harry a sad smile, "Mundungus Fletcher found you in the alley and took you to Arabella Figg's house where he contacted me. We brought you here. I have informed the Dursleys that you will no longer be staying there and that you will not be going back next summer. I also took the liberty of collecting all of your things from there."

"Harry, do you understand what's happened?" Remus asked softly.

"What do you mean, Remus?" Harry replied.

"He means, Potter, that you have been bitten by a werewolf and a vampire. Which means you are now both. So I will not only have to make twice the amount of Wolfsbane, I will also have to make a potion to curb the sun sensitivity and blood thirst of the vampire," Snape snarled at him before turning and stalking out of the hospital wing, leaving three very somber adults and one very stunned Harry to stare after him.


	6. Summer at Hogwarts

Chapter Five: Summer at Hogwarts Harry woke slightly disoriented. 

'Where am I?' he thought, reaching for his glasses. Harry placed his glasses on his face and looked around.

'Okay, my glasses are on, but everything is still blurry.'

Harry removed his glasses and looked around the room in shock. Everything was crystal clear. He could see perfectly. That's when he remembered where he was.

'Oh, that's right. I'm staying with Remus and Sirius in Remus's teacher's rooms. Must be the effects of the attack making me able to see without my glasses. Better get showered and then go see what Remus and Sirius are doing.'

Harry grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom to shower. As he stood under the warm spray, he wondered how much things were going to change.

'Will Ron and Hermione still want to be friends with me? What about the rest of the Gryffindors?' Harry pushed these thoughts from his mind as he finished his shower.

A freshly showered and dressed Harry Potter walked into the living room as quietly as possible. He paused as he heard voices.

"Remus, what are we going to do? I'm not qualified to raise a child, let alone help Harry with what's happened now. I don't know what to do! What are we, oh God." Sirius broke off as he paced back and forth across the floor.

"Sirius! Calm down. I can't believe I am hearing this from the Sirius Black that convinced his friends to become Animagi, illegally, to help their werewolf friend. Relax. We'll take it one step at a time,"Remus said, smiling slightly as he tried to calm his friend.

"Harry! You're up. Are you hungry?" Sirius asked, after noticing Harry in the doorway.

"Actually, I am a little bit hungry," Harry replied, walking into the room.

Harry settled in at the table and are some bacon and hash browns and eggs. He was finishing up his orange juice when the food all disappeared and Sirius and Remus stood up from the table.

"Let's go, Harry. We have to take you up to Dumbledore's office." Remus said, with a soft smile on his lips.  
Harry ran to the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth and the three of them walked to the gargoyle that guards the Headmaster's office. Without waiting for the password, the gargoyle turned to let them in and the three of them stepped onto the staircase and went into Albus Dumbledore's office. They were greeted by the sight of Professors' Flitwick McGonagal, and Snape waiting for them with the Headmaster.

"Sorry, Albus. We had to make sure Harry ate breakfast before we left." Remus said to the Headmaster.

"That's alright. Remus. We haven't been waiting for very long. Well now. Shall we get started? Harry due to the nature of the attack you went through, we would like to test your limits. We need to test your speed, strength, magical abilities, and any reactions you have to things like silver and sunlight. First things first, would you hold your hand in front of the window? If it hurts, move it back right away." Albus said, directing a smile at the young boy he thought of as a grandson.

Harry walked over to the window and held his hand in the warm sunlight pouring through it. He smiled softly feeling the warmth of the sun on his skin. He had always loved being in the sun. When he didn't feel any pain, he turned to Albus and said, "It's fine. Doesn't hurt a bit"

"Good, good," Albus replied, "Step into it fully just to be sure"

Harry stepped up to the window and looked out over the grounds of the only place he had ever truly considered home. He smiled watching the birds flying in the sky and enjoyed the sun's warmth on his face. When he turned to face the Headmaster, he saw something shiny being thrown at him and he automatically reached out to catch it. He held a solid silver brooch in his hand. It was in the shape of the Slytherin House crest. He admired the detailed working of the snake and its beautiful emerald eyes. He looked up at the teachers gathered in the room to see Professor Snape smirking at a relieved looking Remus and an angry looking Sirius. He looked at the Headmaster to see his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Now Severus. That was not the best way to find out if Harry is allergic to silver. But, as it appears he is not, it's alright. Harry, go ahead and give Professor Snape back his brooch. That's a good lad. Alright, now then, we will all meet in the Great Hall in one hour to test Harry's magical abilities and see if they have been affected at all. Everyone agreed? Alright, I will see you all in one hour." Albus said, his eyes twinkling and a bright smile on his face.

"Alright, since everyone is here, let's get started," Albus said, pulling his wand. Before anyone could react, he sent a stunner towards Harry. Without a thought, Harry raised his empty hands and the spell stopped inches from him. Shocked, he dropped his arms to his side and the spell continued it's course, striking him in the chest. Harry fell to the ground, stunned. Albus watched as Remus ended the spell on Harry and helped him to sit up.

"Harry, how did you do that? How did you make the spell stop?" Albus asked.  
"I don't know. I just, felt it coming, and raised my arms to block against an attack, and it stopped. It surprised me. I've never seen that happen before," Harry replied.  
"Well, neither have I Harry, neither have I. Let's try some dueling and see how you fair, alright? Let's begin"

For three hours, Harry dueled Albus, Remus and Snape, separately and together. He did fairly well, too. Finally, as he felt him some getting to hungry and tired to continue, Albus called a halt.

"Alright, I think that is enough for now. Everyone go get freshened up and meet back here in another and we will have lunch"

The next few days went on this way as well. Every morning, Harry ate breakfast with Sirius and Remus. Then they met Albus and Snape in the Great Hall and practiced dueling. Sometimes Professor Flitwick joined them and they practiced Charms. Other times Professor McGonagall joined them and they practiced Transfigurations. They found that Harry was much better at dueling. His heightened senses allowed him to feel when a spell was being directed at him and he was able to respond accordingly. His abilities in Charms and Transfigurations hadn't really changed much, though he felt that if he studied and tried the Animagus Charm, he could probably do it. Then the day finally came. When they would find out just how much of a werewolf he was. They only had to wait for the full moon to rise. Unfortunately, the discovered another problem for Harry on that day as well.

All was going fine until about lunch time, when Harry suddenly felt dizzy and sick to his stomach.

"Sirius, what's wrong with me? Why do I feel so sick? I couldn't eat anything at lunch and I only ate a little bit of porridge for breakfast."

"I don't know, Harry. Let's go see Professor Dumbledore. Maybe he'll know what to do."

When they reached the Headmaster's office, they discovered that the Headmaster himself and Professor Snape were there waiting for them.

"Ah. There you are. I thought you might come up here. Severus and I noticed that you didn't eat anything at lunch and that you looked as if you felt sick."

"I do, Sir. And I don't know why?"

"Potter, stand still while I do a spell to determine if our suspicion is correct." Professor Snape ordered, drawing his wand and whispering a spell at Harry.

A beam of yellow light hit Harry in the chest and glowed red as it settled there.

"Just as we thought. You need to feed. The werewolf blood altered that of the vampire and made it to where you only have to feed on the day of the full moon. You need to find a donor."

Harry frowned at the thought of drinking someone's blood but the vampire in him demanded it and brought him to his knees in pain at his denial. Sirius leapt from his chair and knelt in front of Harry, exposing his neck to the young man.

"Harry, I volunteer. You need this. Come on. It's alright."

"I don't want to. I hate this! I'm a monster! Why did the vampire have to be there? I hate this!"

Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry and rocked him gently, side to side. He laid Harry's head on his shoulder so that Harry was facing his neck and whispered soft words of praise, love, pride, and understanding. Harry calmed a bit and then heard the sound of Sirius's heart beating. Unconsciously, he shifted his head and pressed his lips against the pulse point in Sirius's neck. He opened his mouth as his fangs extended and bit into the flesh in front of him. He drank for only a moment, just enough to calm the raging fire within, then pulled away from Sirius and ran out of the room. He ran straight to his bedroom and curled up under his blankets, ignoring the rest of the world around. When Sirius and Remus were finally able to coax out of hiding, it was already evening. They sat in front of the fire and talked about what was to come.

"Harry, if you do transform fully, it will hurt. It always does. With or without the Wolfsbane Potion. We are here for you. I may be in wolf form tonight, but hopefully mine and Sirius's presence will help you. How are you holding up?" Remus asked, gently warning Harry about the event to happen in just another hour or so.

"I'm fine. I think. Just a little nervous. What if the potion doesn't work"

"It will, Harry. There is no reason to think that it won't. Just remember, if for some reason it doesn't, me and Sirius are here. Between the two of us, I'm sure we will be able to keep you under control and keep you in this room"

At last, the full moon rose high in the sky, and Remus began his transformation. Sirius waited in his human form and watched. In moments, a gray wolf licked his hand and settled at his feet. Together, they watched Harry. Harry felt the transformation start. It didn't hurt quite as badly as Remus had said. He supposed that was because of the vampire in him. When he was fully transformed, a beautiful snow white wolf sat and stared at his two companions, a big black dog, and a gray wolf. He sniffed the air, and howled a greeting to his friends. The three of them chased each other around the room, playing tag long into the night, before settling in front of the fire in a pile of fur and sleeping.

In the morning, Harry, Remus, and Sirius woke and grinned to each other remembering their antics of the previous night. The laughed at each other and themselves before eating breakfast and reporting the night's events to Albus. Then they went back to their usual routine.

Harry spent the rest of his summer happily spending time with Sirius and Remus. They made sure Harry got all his homework done and that he studied ahead for the new school year. Remus took Harry to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies. He kept an eye out for any of his friends, but he saw no one.

A week before school started, Harry was bored. Remus and Sirius were gone. Professor Dumbledore was no where to be found, and Professor McGonagol was busy (she had shooed him out of her office twice already). He and sighed and decided he might as well go and apologize to Professor Snape for looking in his Penseive last year. He slowly walked down to the dungeons. Stopping outside the door to Professor Snape's office, he took a deep breath and knocked.

"Enter." he heard from within.

Harry opend the door and stepped inside. He saw Snape working on a potion with several others brewing away.

"What do you want, Potter?" Snape growled.

"I, um, I just, wanted to say that...that I am sorry I disrespected you and broke your trust. It was childish and selfish of me to look in your penseive like that and, I'm sorry," Harry rushed out in one breath.

Snape stood still, eyes watching Harry's every move. He saw the sincerity in Harry's eyes. Sighing, he set down his spoon and set the potion to cool.

"Your apology is accepted. I am glad to see that you are growing up a little, Potter. It's about time. I am preparing some healing potions for Madame Pomfrey. If you're bored, why don't you set up a cauldron and start on one"

"Alright. Um, which healing potion would you like me to do"

"Grab one of the 6th year textbooks from the storage room. Do the one on page 600. It's fairly simple. If you follow instructions and concentrate, you should be able to complete it. Get whatever ingredients you need from the supply cabinet"

"Yes, sir"

Harry got the book he needed and a cauldron, then found an empty table to work at. He turned to the proper page and memorized the ingredients. After collecting everything he needed, he started working. After he completed the potion, he bottled it and prepared another. Harry and Professor Snape worked together quietly. After a few hours and several potionds, a knock on the door startled them both.

"Enter." Snape said.

"Severus, have you seen Harry today? Ah, there you are, my boy. Remus and Sirius have been looking for you," Albus said, his eyes twinkling when he saw that Harry was helping Professor Snape restock Madame Pomfrey's supply of healing potions.

"Let me clean up. I'm done with this one," Harry said, bottling the last of the potions, "Professor Snape, do you think that, maybe I could"

"If you would be willing to continue helping me until school starts, you can come down here for two hours every night after dinner," Professor Snape interupted.

The rest of the week passed by quickly for Harry, who now had a daily routine worked our. In the mornings, he studied magical defense, charms and transfigurations with Remus and Sirius, afternoons he practiced muggle defense and strength training, and flying, and after dinner, he went down to the dungeons to help Professor Snape make potions. All in all, he felt that this year, he was going to surprise a few people.


	7. School Starts

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Warnings: Slash

For this chapter: Solo Shower Scene

A/N: This story has just taken on the addition of a whole new plot idea. I had no intentions of going this direction with it, but this is how this chapter came out. I might have to add a few things to chapter five because of this. Not really sure yet though. Read and review, please. Enjoy!

Chapter Six

Harry woke to sunlight streaming in through the tower window. He stretched and got up. Grabbing his robe, Harry headed for the shower. He turned on the hot water and stepped under the spray, enjoying the feel of the water running over his body. He grabbed his bar of soap and lathered up his hands. While his left hand lightly massaged his chest, his right hand trailed slowly down his body to his erect member.

He stroked along its length lightly then took hold of it in a firm grip. Harry lightly pinched his nipples as he stroked up and down his length. He ran his fingers over the head of his cock and let out a low moan. Leaning back against the shower wall, he closed his eyes and lost himself to the feelings of pleasure rolling through him.

He scraped his nails lightly over his nipples and moaned into the warm air. He stroked himself harder and faster until, with a load cry, he came over his hand. Harry rested against the wall of the shower for a moment, then finished washing up. After washing his hair, he stepped out and dried off.

Harry put on his robe and went back into the dorm. He selected an outfit and dressed, then headed downstairs to meet Professor Lupin. Together they walked to the station to wait for the train.

Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasly got off the Hogwarts Express and looked around the station for Harry. Hermione and Ginny both gave the young man standing with Professor Lupin an appreciative glance. He had on tight black leather pants that showed off the toned muscle of his legs and covered the top of his black boots. He was wearing a flowing black silk shirt with belled sleeves that draped over his hands. His black hair was spiked up and tipped with gold. He had striking green eyes and an earring in his left ear. The first two buttons of his shirt were undone and showed off a bit of tanned muscular chest with a necklace resting on it. He turned to face them and smiled. Hermione gasped.

"Harry! Oh my God!" she exclaimed, walking over to him.

"Harry, is that really you?" Ginny asked, following Hermione.

"Ginny, be real. That's not Harry. Come on. He's probably up at the school waiting for us." Ron said, giving the young man a distrustful glare.

"Well, I didn't think I had changed that much. But I must have if my best friend doesn't recognize me." Harry said with a smile.

Ron stared at Harry for a moment before speaking.

"You look like a bloody ponce. Like a black-haired Malfoy. Why you dressed like that anyways?" he scowled.

"Well, Weasel. Maybe Potter's finally realized what a dope you are and that he can do better than hang out with poor weasels like you." Draco Malfoy sneered as his group of Slytherins approached the four friends.

Harry raised and eyebrow at Draco, then looked him over slowly and purposefully. With a suggestive grin, Harry turned and lead his friends towards the carriages. Ron scowled as they walked.

"Harry, what Malfoy said…" Ron trailed off, not wanting to think he might lose his best friend.

"No, Ron. Malfoy's wrong. Remus and Snuffles took me shopping this summer. I decided I was tired of wearing Dudley's old clothes. That's all. Now, we know Ron's opinion, what do you two think?" Harry said, turning to the girls as he asked.

"I think you look great, Harry." Hermione said, "All dark and mysterious. It fits you."

"I think you look hot, Harry." Ginny said with a smile.

The carriages stopped at the school and everyone rushed inside. The Great Hall soon filled with sounds of happy reunions. Dumbledore stood and everyone took their seats.

"Hello everyone! Welcome back to Hogwarts. As usual, we will begin with the sorting!"

The news students followed Professor McGonnagol into the Great Hall, nervously looking around at the other students. One by one, they took their turn under the Sorting Hat. Gryffindor House got ten new students, Ravenclaw got eight, Hufflepuff got twelve and Slytherin got eleven. Finally, once everyone had been sorted, Dumbledore stood and started the feast. All the students happily dug into the delicious food spread out before them and started chatting with their friends.

"So, Harry. How was your summer? Were the Dursleys any better this year? Why did you come to the school early?" Hermione immediately began asking all the questions that she had in mind.

"Hermione! One question at time, please!" Harry said, laughing as he tried to decide which to answer first, "Alright. The Dursleys were loads better this summer. Summer wasn't too bad. There was only the one thing, but I'll tell you about that in the common room."

After dinner, Dumbledore sent all the students off to their common rooms. Once the Gryffindors had calmed down and the younger students had gone to bed, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron settled into a quiet area near the fireplace and Harry prepared to tell them about his summer.

"Alright. Don't say anything till I'm done talking. I had a job at a diner this summer. It was great. Hours away from the Dursleys everyday. I bought new clothes and contacts. I got my ear pierced. I got my tongue pierced. On my birthday, everyone at work gave me a party. It was great. But on the way home, I was attacked. I was cornered in an alley by a werewolf and a vampire. They both bit me. I never knew a werewolf could bite someone in human form. I've been working with Professors Lupin and Snape and Madame Pomfrey to find out what characteristics of the two I have. I have fangs when I'm angry or frightened. I'm not allergic to silver or sunlight or garlic. I can eat food and drink whatever I want. I only have to feed on human blood on the day of the full moon. And that night I transform into a wolf. But I retain who I am. I don't become the wolf in my mind. Only physically. Professor Snape still brews me the Wolfsbane Potion just in case and he brews me the Bloodlust Potion. I want you guys to help me see what else there might be. So, um, how do you guys feel, what do you think?"

Harry took a deep breath as he finished his story. He looked around at his three friends. Ginny had a look of compassion on her face that warmed his heart. Hermione looked thoughtful, like she was trying to decide which books to start reading through. Ron, however, looked about ready to explode. And he did.

"You're a VAMPIRE?" he screamed, standing and pointing his finger at Harry, " Stay away from me! And my sister! And Hermione! Just stay away from us you blood-sucking monster!"

Hermione and Ginny looked on in shock as Ron continued to scream at Harry. Harry just stared at him with a blank look on his face.

"Alright, Ron. If that's what you want, that's fine. If you want to speak with me, you'll know where to find me." Harry said calmly, as he walked out of the common room. He took a steadying breath once outside the portrait, then headed for Professor Lupin's office.

Harry knocked on the door and struggled to fight the tears that threatened to fall. Professor Lupin opened the door and ushered Harry in. He walked Harry through a door that lead to his private rooms and sat him down on the couch. Then he went to get Sirius from the other room.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Sirius said, stepping into the room and seeing his godson looking so lost and confused and heartbroken.

"I told them. About the accident. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. I don't know what the girls think about it. But Ron, he said, he said that he wanted me to stay away from him. He doesn't want anything to do with me. He thinks I'm a monster. He hates me, Sirius. What am I going to do?"

"Oh Harry. I didn't think, well, I never thought Ron would be like that. I'm sorry, Harry." Sirius told him, sitting down with and giving him a hug.

"Harry, you could stay here if you'd like. Your room is still here. So you can stay in there tonight if you want." Remus said softly.

"Thanks, Remus. I think I will. I, um, I'm tired. I think I should go to bed now. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Good night, Harry." they both said.

Harry went to his room and curled up in bed. He lay awake for a while wondering tomorrow would bring. Finally, he gave up trying and cleared his mind and closed it off. Then he turned over and went to sleep, knowing that tomorrow was not going to be a good day.


	8. Classes Begin

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: Slash

For this chapter: Nothing too terrible, a little bit of a slashy-ish scene that I can't give away.

A/N: This chapter just poured out. I couldn't stop writing! I hope everyone likes it.

Chapter Seven: First Day of Classes

Harry slowly walked down the hall to go to breakfast. He stopped when he heard raised voices.

"I don't care what you say, Ronald Weasley! He's still Harry and he's still my friend! You are just being a stupid, insensitive prat! And I'm not going to listen to you anymore!"

Ginny whirled around and started to walk away from her brother, when she spotted Harry. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm.

"Hi, Harry. No matter what Ron says, I don't think you're a monster. You're still you. You're my friend and I still love you like a brother. I'm here for you, Harry. No matter what." she told him.

Hermione walked over to them and placed her hand on Ginny's and looked Harry in the eye.

"Ginny's right, Harry. Ron is being a jerk. And I can't wait to hear what Mrs.Weasley thinks of his behavior. I'm here for you, Harry. Always." she told him, giving him a small smile.

Harry smiled at them both, relief showing clearly in his eyes. He hugged them both and kissed their cheeks.

"Thank you. Both of you. I'm so glad I still have you guys. How's the rest of the house taking it?"

"Well, Neville hasn't said much. But Ron, Dean Seamus, and some of the seventh year boys were talking in the common room this morning. They were, they were talking about you, Harry. And it didn't sound good." Hermione said, as the three of them walked into the Great Hall.

They took their seats at the Gryffindor table and noticed, with some uneasiness, that the majority of the table was sending them dirty looks. They ate quickly, then waited quietly for Professor McGonnagol to give them their schedules. As soon as they saw their first class, they left the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione walked Ginny to her first class, then went to theirs: Potions with Professor Snape and the Slytherins. They stood outside the classroom and waited for Professor Snape to arrive and open the door. Slowly, the rest of the students started to arrive.

"Can you believe it? And Dumbledore still let him come to school! It's not right. It's dangerous. He's a monster! He should be put down." Ron Weasly's voice rang out in the quiet hallway. Next to him, Dean Thomas nodded his head in agreement .

"You're right, Ron. I don't want him sleeping in the dorm with us. He might attack us in our sleep. And no one would do anything about it because he's the stupid 'Boy-Who-Lived."

"Yeah. And to think, I trusted him all this time. He probably let himself get bitten. And Granger and Ginevra, they're following him around like he's bloody Merlin! Those two, I tried to protect them. Tried to make them see reason. They're nothing but his little whores. That's all," Ron said, sneering when he saw Harry and Hermione standing next to the door to the Potions classroom, "I can't wait to see what Malfoy and his cronies say to them about this."

Dean laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. It's going to be hilarious. Maybe he'll get Potter mad enough to attack him. Then they'd have to expel him."

They laughed together as they saw the Slytherins approaching.

"What's so funny, Weasel?" Malfoy said, quirking an eyebrow when Ron smirked at him.

"I just thought you might be, ah, interested in hearing the latest news about everyone's favorite little hero." he said, sneering in Harry's direction.

"Ron, don't do this." Hermione pleaded.

"Don't talk to me, Granger," Ron snarled, shocking the Slytherins and Professor Snape, who's presence had not yet been noticed, "Not until you see reason. Potter is a monster. And you are nothing but his little whore. Did you know Potter's a monster now, Malfoy? He got himself bitten. By a werewolf and a vampire. He's a blood-sucking monster."

Draco was saved from having to comment by Professor Snape's approach. He watched as the man covertly placed a steadying hand on Harry's back while he unlocked the classroom door.

"As amusing as it is hearing about the pathetic private lives of you children, I don't particularly care. Now get into your seats." he sneered.

The students followed him into the classroom and sat at their tables. Professor Snape stormed to the front of the room. He privately fumed at the audacity of one Ronald Weasly. Announcing Harry Potter's new ailments like That! It was ridiculous. He believed now that Mr. Weasly had only befriended Harry because of his fame. 'How fickle Gryffindors are. At least Miss Granger is still on Potter's side. Looking at Draco, I believe that Potter will have more help than he knows. Slytherins protect their own, and they can't stand to see the other Houses not doing the same. I'll think on this later.' He turned to face the class and saw that everyone was awaiting his orders. He touched his wand to the blackboard and watched as the directions for today's potion formed.

"Here are your instructions. Pair up as you'd like. But I warn you, if you are not working, you will be serving a detention with Mr. Filch, and you will be doing this on your own. Now get to work." He said, sitting down at his desk. He pretended to be looking over some inventory parchments. Really, he was observing the interactions of his students. He saw that Harry and Hermione had paired together. He watched while Hermione mixed the potion in their cauldron and told Harry what ingredients needed prepared and how to do it. He saw Draco look over at the pair several times. He saw Ron look over at them and smirk. Then he something in the air and, while Hermione had her head turned to help Harry, something landed in their potion. He stood and yelled for everyone to step back to the walls. Then the potion began to hiss and bubble over and everyone ducked when it exploded with a loud bang.

"Mr. Weasly, 50 points from Gryffindor and a week's detention with Mr. Filch for purposefully sabotaging a classmates potion. All the potions are useless now. Everyone will redo them tomorrow in class. Clean up your areas and leave."

All the students glared at Ron as they cleaned up. They filed out of the classroom and headed off in different directions. Harry and Hermione headed for Defense Against the Dark Arts. They sat outside the classroom on the floor waiting for the period to end. After a few moments, they weren't alone.

"Hello, Potter, Granger. So, is what Weasly said right?" Draco said, as he sat down on the opposite side of the hall. He was alone for the moment, having told his friends that he was going to try to get the truth from the two people before him.

"What do you care, Malfoy? Running out of things to use against us?" Hermione said, noticing that Harry refused to look up from the floor.

"Of course not, Granger. I'm merely curious as to what has so obviously destroyed the Golden Trio."

"It's true. Except for Hermione and Ginny being whores. It's true. Ron's right. I'm a monster. I was bitten by a werewolf and a vampire. I have become both. I am a monster." Harry said, looking at Draco for the first time.

"Harry...you're not a monster." Hermione said.

Draco watched Harry for a moment and saw the barely hidden self-hate in his eyes. He nodded, then looked Harry in the eyes as he spoke.

"I don't think you're a monster, Potter. I think you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. You were attacked. It's not like you had a choice. It doesn't make you a monster."

Before Harry could respond, the bell rang and the three of them stood up as the hall filled with students. Ginny came out of the classroom and saw Harry and Hermione. She hugged them both and told them she'd see them later. The students went into the classroom and took their seats. Some of them were still glaring at Ron for ruining Potions class. Many of the Gryffindors were also glaring at Harry. As they passed him, he heard some of them muttering about traitors and monsters. He tried to ignore them. But it hurt to know that these people, who had claimed to be his friends, now hated him. Professor Lupin entered the classroom. He looked around and saw Harry and Hermione sitting alone. He saw Ron whispering to Dean Thomas and frowned.

"Alright class. I will be assigning research groups. You will have to research and report on two Dark Creatures. You can pick your creatures once you are in your groups. First, um, Harry, Hermione, and Draco. Next is Blaise, Pansy, and Ron. Neville, Vincent, and Gregory. Theodore, Dean, and Seamus..." and on he went till everyone was in a group, "Get into your groups and decide what creatures you are going to report on."

The students formed their groups and started choosing topics.

"We should do vampires and werewolves. Potter, you have a bit of an advantage there and it would tell the rest of the class that you is not ashamed of yourself." Draco said, sitting down next to Harry.

"But I am." Harry said quietly.

"Well, you shouldn't be." Draco replied.

"Malfoy's right, Harry. You need to show them that you are still you."

"Are we decided then?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Hermione said.

Draco raised his hand and Professor Lupin approached their group.

"Have you decided on your creatures?"

"Yes. We will report on vampires and werewolves, Professor." Draco said.

"Alright. Don't forget that you'll have to make time to get together outside of classes to research your topics."

"Hey! Professor, that's not fair!" Ron exclaimed, "Potter has an unfair advantage since he is both of those creatures."

"Then perhaps this will help him to learn more about himself." Professor Lupin said.

The students went back to work, with the Gryffindors grumbling about the unfairness of Harry getting to research two creatures he already knew so much about. When class was dismissed, Harry, Hermione, and Draco agreed to meet in the library after classes to start researching. Then they headed to lunch.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny are quickly then left the Great Hall. The Gryffindors and Slytherins had a free period after lunch, so the trio wandered the halls to avoid the rest of the Gryffindors. They turned a corner and their luck ran out. In front of them were ten Gryffindors, waiting for them. They turned around and found more closing in behind them. They pulled out their wands and stood back to back, with Harry facing Ron, who lead the group that had followed them.

"Well, well. What have we here? The monster and both his whores. I think the three of you should be taught a lesson." Ron said.

Spells started to fly fast and furious around the hall. Hermione tried hard to maintain a shield around the three of them. But with so many spells flying at them, it was useless. Soon, all three were hit with stunning spells and their wands clattered to floor. As the group of assailants advanced on the helpless trio, Harry got angry. He felt his fangs grow in and he welcomed the change. He snarled and the spell on him broke. He grabbed his wand and released the girls from their spells before the surprised Gryffindors could react. Harry looked at Ron and growled low in his throat. Their attackers recovered from their surprise and advanced. Harry leapt on Ron and knocked him to the floor. He punched him and was leaning towards him, fangs showing, when a voice stopped him.

"What is going on here? Granger, what's happening?" Draco asked, as he and his group of Slytherins approached.

"We were ambushed. Malfoy, get Harry. Please. Before he does something he'll regret later." Hermione responded.

Draco walked through the now silent group and over to where Harry was straddling Ron, lowering his head to Ron's neck.

"Potter?" he said softly, and got no response, "Harry?" Draco tried. He saw Harry still and continued, "Harry, come on. You don't want to do this. Weasly isn't worth it," he spoke low and gentle, trying to soother Harry and distract him from the vampire inside that cried out for the blood of his attacker, "Come on," he said, laying a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Come with me. I'll take care of you." he tried to pull on Harry but couldn't budge him. Slowly, Harry turned his head and looked at him.

"Draco?" he said, pulling away from Ron, "I need, I need to go to Professor Snape..." he trailed off. Draco took hold of him and helped him up.

"We'll get you there." he said. He turned to the Gryffindors and sneered at them, "I'll be letting Professor Snape know what happened here. 100 points from Gryffindor."

Draco held onto Harry and his Slytherins, along with Hermione and Ginny, took up defensive positions around them and the group headed to the dungeons. Once they reached Professor Snape's office, Pansy knocked on the door.

"And just what are all of you doing here?" Professor Snape asked as he opened his door.

"Sir, Potter needs your help." Blaise said.

Professor Snape looked at Harry who was being supported by Draco's arm around his waist.

"Bring him inside," he said, turning around and heading for his potions cupboard, "What happened?"

"We were ambushed, Professor," Hermione said, "By Ron and a bunch of other Gryffindors. Draco and the rest showed up just in time. I'm not sure what happened, but I think that Harry allowed the vampire blood to take control of him. He was about to bite Ron. But Draco stopped him."

"Damn. The only thing that will help him is fresh blood. Draco, you stopped him? How?"

"Just by speaking to him, Sir. I laid my hand on his shoulder and talked to him."

"Would you be willing to allow him to feed? He can only turn you if he wishes it. And I am certain that he doesn't want to turn anyone."

"Yes, Sir. I'm willing to."

"Alright. The rest of you go find something to do. You're all excused from the rest of your classes. I'll inform the Headmaster of the reasons."

After the students left, Professor Snape picked Harry up and carried him through a door to his private rooms. Draco followed behind him. Harry was laid down on the couch and Professor Snape went over to the fireplace. He flooed Professor Lupin's rooms and had Remus and Sirius come through. He informed about what happened. They were angry and worried about Harry. Remus looked at Harry and sighed. He knelt beside the couch.

"Harry, will you allow Draco to feed you? It's the only way to help you. Your vampire side is in a rage over the attack. Only fresh blood will help."

"I, I don't want to turn him." Harry replied.

"Then keep that in your mind, Harry, and it won't happen. You have to want to turn the person for it to work." Professor Snape said.

"Alright, if he agrees." Harry said.

"I do, Harry. This isn't your fault. It's that bloody weasel's fault. I want to help you. Here." Draco said, kneeling down and offering his neck to Harry.

"Are, are you sure?"

"Yes, now do it." Draco said, grabbing Harry's head and pressing it against his neck.

Harry inhaled the scent coming off Draco's skin. Woodsy. A little spicy. Musky. Totally male. He licked at the pulse point on Draco's neck and felt him shiver in anticipation. He scraped his fangs over the skin and smiled at Draco's surprised gasp. He bit down and tasted the sweet coppery blood that flowed into his mouth. He wrapped his left arm around Draco's waist and slid the fingers of his right hand into Draco's hair. His cock hardened at the sound of Draco's lust filled moan. He drank for only a moment, then lightly kissed the mark, and pulled back. He looked at Draco and smiled. Draco slowly opened his eyes to look at Harry. He couldn't stop the sudden picture that formed in his mind of he and Harry sharing a passionate kiss. He flushed slightly and looked at his hands. Professor Snape handed him a potion to help with the dizziness caused by blood loss. He drank it and then got up from the floor to sit on the couch beside Harry.

"Oh, Merlin! That was the most erotic ting I have ever experienced. Damn, Harry. If you ever need a donor again, you better come to me. I don't want to share that experience with anyone else."

Harry blushed and refused to look at Draco. The adults all laughed. Professor Snape looked at his clock and realized that it was time to go to dinner.

"It is time to head to the Great Hall." He said.

Remus and Sirius flooed back to their room and headed of to dinner. Professor Snape walked the boys to his office and opened the door to the hall. Once again, he found a crowd of students there.

"Oh! Professor, we wanted to walk Harry and Draco to the Hall." Blaise said.

"We are having Harry, Hermione, and Ginny sit with us so that the rest of the school knows that they have our protection." Pansy told him.

The Professor nodded his agreement to the idea and stepped aside so that Harry and Draco could join the students. Professor Snape followed the group at a distance so that he could intervene if anything happened.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny took their seats at the Slytherin table, which had the rest of the school buzzing with speculation. Headmaster Dumbledore stood and turned to the Slytherin table where Harry was hurriedly whispering to Hermione and Ginny.

"If I ask to be resorted will you two join me?"

"Of course we will, Harry." they replied.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Miss Weasly. Could you please take your seats at the Gryffindor table?" the Headmaster asked.

Harry stood and looked at the Headmaster.

"With all due respect, Sir, we refuse and we request to be resorted."

"Resorted? Nonsense. Why..."

The Headmaster was cut off as the Gryffindor table went into an uproar. Ron Weasly stood up and glared straight at Harry.

"I think they should be resorted. We true Gryffindors don't want that traitorous, blood-sucking monster and his two whores in our House."

Amidst the uproar that statement caused, Draco stood and addressed the Headmaster.

"Headmaster, I believe that as a Prefect, I should inform of something that myself and a few of my fellow Slytherins witnessed today. We came upon a group of about twenty Gryffindors, lead by Ron Weasly and Dean Thomas, attacking Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. Their reason? Because of Harry's unfortunate summer accident and the girls' decision to stand by his side as true friends. They are not safe in Gryffindor. If you refuse to resort them, then they will be adopted by Slytherin anyway. We will hide them in our dungeons and not let them be alone with any Gryffindors."

Professor Lupin, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonnagol (who was shocked by her House's behavior) all urged the Headmaster to allow the resorting. He thought about it for a moment, and then agreed. Professor McGonnagol left the room and returned a moment later with a stool and the Sorting Hat. She motioned for the three students to came up to the front of the room.

"I'm so sorry, you three. If I'd had any idea..."she said.

"It's alright, Professor. It's not your fault." Harry said.

Professor McGonnagol had Ginny sit first. She placed the Hat on her head and it instantly yelled, "Slytherin!" Next came Hermione. The Hat placed her in Slytherin as well. Finally, it was Harry's turn. He sat on the stool as Professor McGonnagol placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

'Ah! Mr. Potter. How sad what has happened to you. I told you'd make your true friends in Slytherin. That's where you belong.' the Hat said.

'Put me there then.' Harry thought.

'No arguments this time? Wonderful.'

"Slytherin!" the Hat shouted.

The Slytherin table erupted in cheers and clapping. Harry got off the school and went to join his house mates. He sat down between Hermione and Draco. Dumbledore started dinner and all the students started talking about the things that had just happened. At the Slytherin table, everyone welcomed the new members. When dinner was over, Pansy lead Hermione and Ginny to the girls' dorms and showed where they would be sleeping. The three of them sat on Pansy's bed and talked long into the night, getting to know one another. Draco lead Harry to his room and told him that they would be sharing.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a room with me." Draco said, watching Harry walk around the room.

"I don't mind. At least it's just us in here. It'll be more peaceful. More private." He said, with a suggestive wink at Draco.

Draco grinned and changed for bed. Harry got his pajamas on and sat on his bed to think. Draco soon sat down beside him. They sat side by side and talked long into the night about all the things that had happened that day and about how things were going to change now. Finally, Draco yawned and stood up. He made his way over to his own bed and curled up under his blankets. Harry curled up under his own blankets and sleepily watched Draco.

"Good night, Draco."

"Good night, Harry."

Harry remembered to practice his Occlumency before rolling over and going to sleep for the night. He dreamt of creamy white skin and sweet coppery blood and lust filled moans for most of the night, until he finally fell asleep enough that even dreams couldn't reach him.


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N: I do not own anything. So please don't sue. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter Eight**

The next morning dawned bright and warm. Harry woke and looked around. He was confused for a moment, before he remembered the events of yesterday.

'I can't believe Ron and Dean. How could they turn on us like that? I thought they were our friends. I guess not. I think Ron's right though. I AM a monster. I tried to bite him! And Malfoy, he stopped me. Why did he stop me? He's being so nice to me and the girls. Why? He even let me…Oh My God! I bloody FED on him! I bit him and drank his blood! And he let me! What the bloody hell is happening to me! Why is he being nice to me? Why have I been calling him Draco? Why did he let me feed on him?'

Harry's thoughts rolled around in his head while sat in bed. This was the sight that greeted Draco when he woke. He looked over and saw Harry sitting absolutely still with a lost look on his face. Slowly, Draco stood from his bed and padded silently over to Harry's. He stood quietly for a moment. He opened his mouth to say something, when Harry suddenly got out of his bed and stood up. Harry's eyes widened in surprise when he realized that he was standing nose to nose with Draco. He could feel Draco's warm breath on his face. He closed his eyes and tried to swallow past a lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat. He listened for Draco to move, but the only sound he could hear was the beating of Draco's heart.

_Thump, thump._

_Thump, thump._

_Thump, thump._

Something deep in his chest stirred at that sound, and he tried to fight it. But the sound only seemed to intensify.

_THUMP, THUMP._

_THUMP, THUMP._

_THUMP, THUMP._

Harry's fangs lengthened, even as he tried to regain control. He tried to focus on something else, anything else. But that sound filled his ears, his mind. He was losing himself to the rhythmic perfection of that almost musical sound.

_Thump, thump._

_Thump, thump._

_Thump, thump._

Harry's hands reached out and pulled Draco to him. Draco squeaked in surprise.

"Harry, are you alright? Harry?" Draco asked, his tone betraying his worry.

Harry didn't hear him. He felt as though his head was wrapped in wool and the only sound that could penetrate it was that beautiful, inviting sound.

_Thump, thump._

_Thump, thump._

_Thump, thump._

"Harry? What's wrong? Open your eyes. Harry, please. Tell me what's wrong," Draco cried, worry, anxiety, and a touch of fear making his voice quiver.

Harry noticed the sound speeding up, racing faster than before. He smiled and imagined that the owner of that sound must be anticipating what he was going to do.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump._

_Thump, thump, thump, thump._

_Thump, thump, thump, thump._

Harry opened his mouth and pulled Draco's head to the side. Draco whimpered slightly as he felt Harry's tongue flick against the pulse point in his neck. Just as Harry was about to sink his teeth into the awaiting flesh, the bedroom door flew open. Blaise, Pansy, Hermione, and Ginny entered with wands drawn. They had been knocking at the door the past ten minutes, but neither boy had heard them.

"Harry? Draco? Are you boys alright?" Pansy nervously asked. She eyed the scene in front of her as she would a wounded animal, as if, at any minute, something terrible could happen.

Harry stopped moving as the sound of four new heartbeats in the room disoriented him. He pulled back from Draco, slightly confused. His fangs retracted and he opened his eyes. He looked straight into bright silver-gray eyes that showed confusion, apprehension, and anger. As Draco recovered from his shock, Harry realized what he had nearly done. Harry's eyes widened and he didn't see the fist that came at his head. His head exploded in pain and his world went dark for a split second before filling with colored sparks. He opened his eyes to find himself sprawled out on his bed with Draco sitting on his chest and his arms pinned over his head.

"I may have let you feed on me when you were raging for Weasley's blood, but I swear to fucking Merlin, Potter, if you ever do that again I will beat you so badly you'll be in the hospital wing until graduation. Do you hear me?" Draco growled in to Harry's ear as he released his grip on Harry's hands.

Harry wiped the blood from his nose with his hand. He stared at it for a moment before slowly licking it off his fingers. He twirled his fingers around in his mouth and flicked his tongue out to get the creases between his fingers. He heard a strangled moan from above him and looked up at Draco.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just, I could hear your heart beating. I, everything else, it just faded out. I don't, I hate this! I'm a monster!" Harry cried, placing his hands over his face.

"Harry," Draco said soothingly, "I, it's alright. I know you haven't gotten control over things yet. But try not to do that again. You're not a monster, Harry. You just have to learn how to control it."

"Why are you being so nice to me? You hate me. We're rivals."

"Not any more, Harry," Pansy said, from the foot of Harry's bed, "You're a Slytherin now. And we Slytherins stick together. We protect our own."

Draco got off of Harry's bed and held out a hand to Harry. Harry placed his hand in Draco's and allowed Draco to help him up. Once he was sitting up, Blaise stepped forward and drew his wand.

"Let me heal that for you, Harry," he said, before whispering a spell.

"Harry felt his nose tingle and then the pain was gone.

"Thanks. I suppose we should all get ready for breakfast," Harry said, standing now, and realizing that everyone was dressed except for him and Draco. He nervously looked around at his friends, then got his clothes from his dresser and disappeared through the door he had only just realized led to the bathroom.

"How long is it going to take to get him to realized that he's not a monster? That he's perfectly fine? I mean, one minute he's confident, self-assured, and flirting with you, Draco, and the next, he's a wreck and won't even look any of us in the eye," Ginny whispered into the silence that followed Harry's exit. She sat on the edge of Harry's bed and looked around at the other students gathered in the room.

"I think that it is going to take all of us in this room as well as Professors Snape and Lupin to help him get past his fears of who and what he is. And I think it's going to take some time," Hermione replied, wringing her hands in worry, "Harry hates being different. And he's so used to hiding his feelings around his family, the Dursleys, that he still hides what he's truly feeling from everyone. I just hope that we can help him get through this. I hate to see him like this. He's horrified at the knowledge that he can really hurt someone without even realizing it. He looked so upset when he realized that he had almost bitten Draco. Speaking of which, Darco, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I didn't mean to hit him. I wasn't that upset over it. It just startled me. And I only threatened him in hopes that it will make him more willing to accept his changes and practice control. Why don't you guys go on ahead to breakfast? We'll be there shortly."

"Are you sure?" Pansy asked, concern clearly evident in her pretty blue eyes.

"I'm sure. We'll be fine. Go on."

"Alright, you heard him girls. Let's get moving," Blaise said, opening the bedroom door and motioning for the girls to precede him before following them out.

After the four of them had left, Draco let out a sigh of relief and walked over to the dresser. He put on his clothes for the day and gathered his and Harry's books. Then he penned a note to Professor Snape, telling him that they needed to talk and that it would be easier if he kept Harry and Draco after class. Then he went over to the window and whistled. A large eagle owl flew into the room and landed on Draco's bed. He walked over to it and sat down on the bed next to it.

When Harry emerged from the bathroom fully dressed, Draco turned to say something and the words caught in his throat. The only thought in his head was of how incredibly hot Harry looked at that moment. His hair was still damp and was spiked up again. This time, though, the spikes were tipped alternately in green and silver. He had on form fitting black leather trousers and a crisp white button up dress shirt. He had his green and silver tie on and his robe was on but open. Draco shook his head to clear it of the image that formed in his mind: Harry slowly stripping out of those clothes in a sexy private show just for Draco. Draco stood and grabbed his bag, then waited for Harry to do the same. They walked to the Great Hall together, ignoring the jeers that came their from the Gryffindor table once they got there.

After breakfast, the students headed to their first class of the day. Harry and Draco walked side by side to the Potions classroom. Their friends followed them and kept watch for anyone that might make an aggressive move towards them. As they approached the classroom, they saw that most of the 6th year Gryffindors were already there. Ron lead the group and faced Harry and Draco. He drew his wand and smirked at the Slytherins.

"Well, well. If it isn't the traitors and their pet monster. How does it feel to be crawling around in the dungeons with the rest of the snakes?" Ron's voice rang out in the hall, the hatred and angry clear for everyone to hear.

"If anyone is a traitor, Weasley, it's you. Gryffindors are supposed to be brave and loyal. They're not supposed to turn on their friends because of something that happened to them," Harry quietly replied.

"Well it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been running around in the middle of the night, no would it have?" Ron sneered.

"I had a job, Weasley. I was on my way home from work. If you had listened to me at all when I explained what happened, you would know that. But it doesn't matter. I know who my real friends are now. Malfoy and I have had our differences, but we still accept each other as we are. And Hermione and Ginny and Blaise and Pansy will never turn their backs on me either. So it no longer matters what you think. Now, move out of our way so we can go to class," Harry spoke calmly, keeping his face blank and showing no emotions to his former friend who was rapidly turning red. Unnoticed, he and Draco both took their wands into their hands and readied themselves for a duel.

"They're bloody Death Eaters in Training! They don't 'accept' you! They want to kill you! They want to turn you over to You-Know-Who. You think they're your friends?"

"I think that you don't know the meaning of 'friendship'. I think that you have your big head shoved so far up your own arse that you can't see what is right in front of you."

"I can see what's right in front of me. All I see are a bunch of slimy, sneaky snakes. Know what else I see? I see the person who is supposed to be the bloody Savior of the Wizarding World joining sides with You-Know-Who. Fit right in now, don't you? A monster joining up with the Death Eaters."

"Ronald Weasley! You have no right to talk to Harry that way! I can't believe you would even think that!" Hermione exclaimed. She looked over at Harry and saw how hard he was trying to hold his feelings in. She could see Draco watching Harry out of the corner of his eye and knew he saw it too.

"I think that you need to get out of our way," Harry stated through gritted teeth as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

Ron stepped forward so that he was nose to nose with Harry.

"I think that you are nothing but a Death Eater monster. I think that you went out got yourself bit because your master ordered you to," Ron snarled hatefully.

Before Harry or his friends could respond, Professor Snape walked up to the group of students and ordered them all into the classroom. The students took their seats and waited for the professor's instructions.

"Due to Mr. Weasley's idiotic actions yesterday, today you will all be taking notes," Professor Snape sneered. He tapped his wand against the blackboard and writing appeared. "Get to work," he barked as he turned and went to his desk.

The students got out their parchments, quills, and ink and went to work. All except for Harry who pulled out a muggle notebook and pen. The notebook was charmed to never run out of paper and the pen was charmed to never run out of ink. Draco looked at him curiously, having never seen these muggle objects before. Harry felt him looking and looked at him. Draco raised and eyebrow at the notebook and pen and Harry smiled and winked at him.

"Mr. Potter, exactly what are you doing?" Professor Snape sneered.

"Taking notes, Professor. I have found using muggle notebooks helps me keep my notes organized better."

Professor Snape stalked away from Harry and went to his desk. Harry looked over at Draco and smirked, which made Draco raise his eyebrow in response. They both went back to their notes. When the bell finally rang, the students all hurried out of the room, rubbing their sore writing hands.

Harry, Draco, and Hermione walked to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class together. They ignored all the Gryffindors they met on the way and talked to their project.

"I think we should go to the library after dinner. We can look for some books to use," Hermione said, trying to ignore all the hateful, angry stare aimed her way from the other students in the hall.

"We can ask Professor Lupin for a pass to the restricted section. There might be something useful there," suggested Harry.

"Why don't we wait on that and see what we can find without it first," Draco quietly suggested.

"Why don't you just drop off the face of the Earth?" a voice said from behind the group.

They turned around to meet Ron's hateful glare. All three students fingered their wands, which they had tucked up their sleeves.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Harry questioned calmly.

"I want you to go jump off the Astronomy Tower. That's what I want," Ron replied.

"Well, I'm sorry. But that's not going to happen. Now, if you'll excuse us, we are going to class," Harry stated, turning around and leading Draco and Hermione into the classroom.

"Harry, I'm so proud of you. You kept your temper!" Hermione exclaimed. She smiled at Harry as the three of them took their seats in the back of the room.

The rest of the students filed into the classroom, followed by Professor Lupin.

"Hello, Class. Get into your groups. Today you get to work on your projects. I have several books on different creatures over there," he said, pointing to the stacks of books covering his desk, "There should be plenty for everyone. Go ahead and get to work."

The students went up to the Professor's desk and found the books they needed. The groups all spent the class taking notes and working on how they were going to handle their projects. The bell finally rang and all the students headed off to lunch.

After lunch, the Gryffindor and Slytherin students had a free period. Hermione and Pansy headed to the library to study, Blaise went to the dorm to take a nap, and Harry and Draco headed outside to get some fresh air. The first years were having their flying lesson, so they decided to walk around the lake.

They walked quietly for a few moments, casting looks at each other along the way.

"Draco, I've been wondering. Why are you being so nice to me now? Besides the fact that I'm in Slytherin now. I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you, Harry. I never really did. I was angry when you turned down my friendship. It just escalated from there. I parroted my father and his friends. It was an image I had to uphold."

"Well, I know we'll probably still have our moments, but maybe we could start over," Harry said as he stopped walking to look at Draco. He held out his hand and looked Draco in the eye.

"Hi. I'm Harry Potter."

Draco laughed before putting his hand in Harry's.

"I'm Draco Malfoy."

The two of them smiled at each other, then realized they were still holding hands. Blushing furiously, they pulled back their hands and kept walking. They made another circle of the lake in a comfortable silence before walking back to the school for their next class.

The rest of the day continued without any problems during classes. After dinner, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Pansy, and Blaise went to the library to work on their DADA projects. They found several books to help them, but found they couldn't concentrate on their work. The other students in the library kept glancing at them and whispering amongst themselves. The Slytherin group tried to focus on their task, but all the whispering and hushed murmurs began to grate on their nerves.

"Come on. Let's find somewhere else to study," Hermione said quietly, closing the book she was looking at.

"We can go to our room," Draco replied.

The students packed up their belongings and checked out their books. They left the library and headed to the dungeons. As they walked down the hall, they saw groups of students look at Harry and then walk away in fear. They turned a corner and saw a group of first years from all four houses. They were arguing about something until they saw the group of Slytherins. Then they pushed a first year Gryffindor forward and they all took out their wands. Hermione snorted and Pansy rolled her eyes. The young Gryffindor looked at Harry with barely disguised fear shining in his brown eyes.

"Harry Potter, um, we were, we were wondering if you, um, if you were really, um, really an evil monster like Ron said," the boy rushed out in one breath.

Draco shook his and head and Hermione grumbled about the torture of one re-headed Gryffindor. Pansy laughed quietly and Blaise just looked at Harry with sympathy. Harry stared down at the young Gryffindor, eyes wide with surprise. He stared, uncomprehending, at the boy until he saw the fear overwhelming the child. He shook his head and, with a heavy sigh, knelt down and looked at the boy.

"Listen," he said, "I am not evil. I am not going to hurt anyone. You have no reason to fear me. I promise."

The child looked at him for a few moments, then nodded as the fear in his eyes faded. He smiled at Harry, then turned around and rejoined his friends. Harry stood up and looked around at his friends. Hermione gave him a small smile, Pansy quirked an amused smirk at him, Blaise shook his head trying not to laugh, and Draco just raised an eyebrow at him. They continued their walk to the dungeons and made it to Harry and Draco's room without any more problems.

The students studied their books and took notes for their projects for a few hours until they were all yawning. Hermione, Blaise, and Pansy said their good nights and went to their own rooms. Harry and Draco got ready for bed quietly, both lost in their own thoughts. It was Harry who finally broke the silence.

"Draco? I, um, I just want to say that I'm sorry. About this morning. I don't know what came over me. I know I already said that, but I mean it."

"Harry, stop. It's alright. I know you didn't mean to lose control like that. I understand. I'm not mad at you. After all, I know how irresistible I can be," Draco said, smirking as he said the last part.

Harry grinned mischievously at him and slowly walked towards him.

"Irresistible? Really?"

"Yep. Completely. Everyone knows that. It's a curse that I must live with for being so gorgeous," Draco said, with a heavily dramatized sigh.

Harry laughed, and before Draco knew it, Harry had a hold of him and was nose to nose with him. He could Harry's breath on his face and couldn't help the warm feeling that rose up from his groin.

"You think I can't resist you? I think that I can. As you see, I haven't even tried to kiss those enticing lips of yours yet. So I think I'm doing a pretty good job resisting you," Harry said, moving his face so his lips were barely centimeters from Draco's. Then he pulled away and went over to his bed. He pulled down his blankets and climbed underneath them. He looked over at Draco and smiled.

"Good night, Draco."

Draco shook himself out of his stupor and scowled at Harry.

"That wasn't nice, Harry. Good night."

Draco climbed into bed and rolled over so his back was facing Harry's direction. He heard Harry chuckle for a moment and then it was silent. He stretched and let himself fall asleep. His night was filled with dreams where Harry didn't stop. Dreams of Harry kissing him and holding him. How he wished the could come true.


	10. Chapter Nine

Author's Note: Here is Chapter Nine. Up and complete. Not as long as I wanted it, but I'll start working on the next chapter here shortly. Please read and review. I appreciate all my reviewers and readers.

By the way, I still don't own anything related to Harry Potter or anything else.

Chapter Nine

Hermione, Pansy, and Blaise sat in the Slytherin common room, talking quietly. They were waiting for Harry and Draco to come down from their room.

"Well, it's Friday. They haven't killed each other yet. That's a good sign, right?" Hermione said, looking at Pansy.

"Yeah. If they manage to keep up the progress they've made, they may actually admit to how they feel about each other," Pansy replied, filing her nails as she spoke.

"It's always been so obvious. I mean, sometimes when they fight, I want to scream at them to just kiss and get it over with," Blaise commented, his voice quiet in the mostly empty room.

Ginny walked into the common holding a piece of parchment closely to her chest. She had a devilish grin and her eyes sparkled with mischief as she approached her three friends.

"I just got a letter from Mom. She's pissed at Ron. The whole family is. Except Percy, but I'm not counting him anyways. Mom says to expect a few Howlers to show up for Ron," she told them excitedly, "I'm going up to tell Harry and Draco."

She turned and almost ran to Harry and Draco's room in her haste to tell him the news. She raised her hand to knock on the door and stopped when she heard raised voices. They were muffled by the door, so she couldn't hear what was being said, but she did recognize when Harry raised his voice.

"Damn it, Potter! We're going to miss breakfast! Hurry up!"

"You don't have to wait for me, you know. You can go without me."

"I don't trust those stupid Gryffindorks to not ambush you somewhere again."

"Why do you even care, Malfoy?"

"I though we were friends now, Harry? Friends care about each other."

"You care about me? Don't bullshit me, Draco Malfoy. You don't care about anyone but yourself."

"How the hell would you know? You've never given me a chance. So how dare you presume to know anything about me!" Draco's voice raised as Harry's comment caused an ache in his chest. Draco knew Harry had a point. Had he ever really shown anyone that he cared? He had no time to think on it as their argument was interrupted by a knock at the door. Draco walked over and opened the door to reveal Ginny Weasley. She grinned at him and then slipped through the door when he stepped aside for her.

"Harry! Mom sent me a letter. The whole family is furious with Ron. They can't believe the way he's acting. She said to expect him to get a few Howlers," she told him, uneasily trying to break up the tension stifling the room.

Harry smiled at her and grabbed his bag, checking it to make sure he had everything.

"That's great, Ginny. I'm glad they aren't mad at me. We'd better get to breakfast if we want to be there when he gets his Howler."

Harry left the room without even glancing to see if Draco was following. He walked through the common room without even seeing Hermione, Pansy, and Blaise. He walked out into the hall and then waited for his friends. Once they had all caught up with him, he continued on toward the Great Hall. He stopped, however, when he saw the group of Gryffindors standing outside the Great Hall doors. His friends took out their wands and took up protective positions beside him. The Gryffindors finally noticed them and turned, en masse, to face the Slytherins.

"Well, look who's here?" Ron sneered.

Before anyone could react, Professor Dumbledore stepped into the hall.

"Good morning, Students. Shall we continue into the hall for breakfast?" he said calmly, stepping between the two glaring groups of students.

The students all put their wands away and quietly went into the Great Hall and took their seats. Ginny bounced anxiously in her seat waiting for the owls to come. She flashed Harry a mischievious grin and looked up with an evil-looking sparkle in her eyes as the owls came in with mail. Harry saw her gaze and looked up. He saw a tiny little owl fluttering about carrying a red envelope. He watched the owl over to the Gryffindor table and land in front of Ron, who nervously removed the red envelope. He winced in embarrassment when it started to yell at him.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Molly Weasley's voice bellowed out into the silent Hall, "I can not believe you! How can you turn your back on your sister and your best friends? Not once has there ever been a Weasley in Slytherin, and now there is because you are too childish and immature to accept what has happened to Harry! I am ashamed of you! I raised you better than this. If these attacks on Harry don't stop, you WILL come home for the remainder of the year. Grow up!"

As Molly Weasley's voice echoed through the silent hall, Ron lowered his face to his plate in embarrassment. He silently fumed that his entire family was against him. He vowed silently to himself that he would get with Harry-the-evil-traitor-Potter, one way or another.

After breakfast, everyone went to classes as usual. The talk of the day was about Ron's Howler and how the Gryffindors had turned their backs Harry Potter. Harry ignored Draco all throughout the day. At dinner, he sat between Hermione and Pansy and pushed his food around on his plate. He didn't understand why he was so upset with Draco. He didn't understand what was going on in his head. One minute he wanted to smack the smirk off Draco's face, and the next he wanted to kiss him senseless.

_What is wrong with me? _

Draco didn't understand why Harry was acting the way he was. He glanced at his friend whenever he had the chance. He frowned while he tried to figure out what to do. He saw Blaise frowning in Harry's direction as well and knew that he had no idea either. He had seen Hermione and Pansy whispering furiously to each other in class and knew they were trying to figure it out as well. He made a plan to confront Harry when they were in their room that night.

After dinner, Hermione and Pansy grabbed Blaise by the arms and dragged him off into an empty classroom. He looked at them in surprise.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"We need your help. We have a plan," Hermione started, she looked to Pansy for support and saw her friend nod her head, "We are going to lock Harry and Draco into the Room of Requierment and leave them there until they sort this out. It's Friday night, so know will think anything of them disappearing. We'll disappear tonight too, so everyone in the House will think we are all just hanging out together somewhere."

"How do you propose we do this?" Blaise asked, worried about how this plan could backfire.

"Well," Pansy started, "I'm going to lure Draco up to the Room, and we need you to lure Harry up there. Hermione is going to get the room all set up for us, she'll be there when we get there. We get them in there, and then shut the door and leave before they can get away. If Hermione sets the room to where only she can make a door appear, then they have no way of getting out."

"You do know that they will be pissed at us, right?" Blaise said.

"We know. But Blaise, they really need to talk. The only way they will is if they have no choice. I'll set the room up so that they have everything they need for the night, and they won't be able to leave until Dobby tells me that they are getting along again. He'll help, he may be a house-elf, but he will do anything for Harry," Hermione said, trying to convice Blaise to help.

"Okay, I'll help. On one condition. When this over, they need to know that this was all your idea. You came up with it and convinced us to help," Blaise said, looking at Hermione.

"Alright. Agreed. Let's get to it. I'll go get the room ready, you two go get the boys."

With that, Hermione set off for the Room of Requirement and Pansy and Blaise headed to the Slytherin common room to find Harry and Draco.


	11. Chapter Ten

A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it.

Chapter Ten

Hermione paced up and down the hall focusing on the room she had in mind. Finally, a door appeared in the wall. She opened it and peered inside. She smiled in relief. It was exactly what she had wanted. The room was spacious and warm. It was done in natural browns and greens. It had soft-looking tan carpeting, two large, over-stuffed arm chairs done in an olive green with comfortable looking pillows in different tones of brown. The walls were a rich mahogany wood and were accented with gold candle holders all the way around the room. A large fireplace sat in front of the chairs with a fire burning merrily away, setting off a soft warm glow throughout the room. To the left of the room, a large wooden table held an assortment of snacks and beverages and to the right were two comfortable single beds. She saw a door in the wall on the opposite side of the room and was certain that it contained a bathroom. Satisfied that the room would serve their needs, she slipped inside and hid behind the door. She could hear voices coming from the hall and knew that they were on their way.

"Blaise, why are we going to the Room of Requirement? Why can't we talk in my room?" Harry asked, looking confusedly and his friend.

"Because, Harry. I wanted to be somewhere neutral," his friend replied cryptically.

Harry scowled and looked over at Blaise. He looked down the hall and saw the door to the room already there. He looked sharply at Blaise, who just grinned enigmatically at him. Blaise grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him into the room. Harry stood, confused, in the middle of the room looking at a laughing Hermione and a smiling Blaise.

"What's going on? What are you guys doing?" he asked.

Hermione and Blaise said nothing, only smiled harder when a snarling voice broke the quiet.

"Pansy! What the bloody hell are you doing? Are you trying to rip my arm off?" Draco yelled, as Pansy dragged him into the room. She shoved him towards Harry and then bolted out the door right behind Hermione and Blaise.

Harry and Draco looked at each other in surprise. Then they looked to the door and realized that they had been set up by their friends. The door opened a crack and Hermione's voice could be heard from outside.

"Now, you two are here because we are tired of you ignoring each other. You are driving us crazy! I have control of this room, and I'm not letting you two out until you sort this out. Good night!" When she finished talking, the door closed and then disappeared.

Harry grabbed a glass of butterbeer from the table and then stalked over to one of the chairs and threw himself into it. He folded his arms across his chest and scowled at the fire place.

_Stupid Hermione. Stupid so-called friends. Why did they do this? How the hell are we supposed to sort this out? I don't even understand what's going on. We'll kill each other. That's all there is to it,_ Harry thought to himself. Unknown to him, Draco was thinking along the same lines.

_I am going to kill Pansy. When I get my hands on her, she is dead. Trick me like this. Lock me into a room with Potter. What is his problem any ways?_ Draco walked to the table to get a drink and the walked slowly over to the chairs and took a seat in the chair opposite Harry. He looked over at Harry and frowned to himself.

"Um, Harry? Why are you so angry?" Draco asked.

"Huh? Oh. I was just trying to figure out why our 'friends' did this to us."

"Maybe they just want us to get along again."

"Hm. Maybe they just need to mind their own damned business," Harry said, still staring at the fire.

"Harry, why have you been ignoring me?"

"I…I don't really mean to. I've just been…trying to figure out what's going on in my own head. Hey, wait a minute. I didn't want to say that…" Harry trailed off and then looked down at his glass. His eyes widened and he looked up at Draco, worry evident in his emerald gaze, "She drugged us! She had the room put Veritaserum in the food and drink! That little…" Harry trailed off, unsure what to say.

Draco frowned at his drink. He looked at Harry and then at the fire. He shrugged his shoulders and then finished his drink in one swallow. He set his glass down and looked over at Harry.

"I think it was a good idea. This way, we have to talk and we have to be honest. It was sneaky and very Slytherin of her, but I'm sure she just wants us to get along. Harry…this is hard. That's why I think this was a good idea, otherwise, I would never, ever tell you what I'm about to say. I…I really like you, Harry. It's tearing me apart that I can't figure out why you are acting the way you have been. All the fighting between was stupid. I never wanted us to be enemies."

Harry looked at Draco and saw that he wasn't fighting the potion at all. He took a deep breath and decided that it was time. He needed someone to talk to about it all anyways.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you, Draco. And I'm sorry that I've been so messed up. I just…I'm a monster. I need blood at least once a month, more if I get pissed off enough. I hate myself. I hate the bastards who did this to me. I fight off the instincts and behaviors that war with me everyday. And it's so hard. At times I want to bend you over and have my way with you, and at other times I want to beat you senseless for making feel that way," Harry stopped and blushed, realizing what he had just said. He looked down at the floor and refused to look anywhere else. He cursed the potion in his system for making him reveal that secret.

Draco was looking at Harry in shock. He had no idea what to say. But he knew what he wanted to do. He stood from his chair and quietly stepped over to where Harry sat. He knelt down in front of Harry, and reached a hand out to gently cup Harry's chin. He lifted Harry's head up until he could look Harry in the eye. Smiling softly, Draco leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips.

"Harry, I wouldn't let you bend me over yet, but I wouldn't mind anything else you might want to do."

Harry looked at him shock. Then he dove forward into Draco's arms and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. He pressed his lips against Draco's and kissed him hard. He felt Draco's tongue lightly brush his lips and he opened his mouth with a small moan. Harry felt Draco's tongue glide against his and moaned again. Draco felt his cock harden when Harry moaned. He wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him closer. Their tongues battled each other in their mouths. The kiss went on for what felt like hours. They broke apart for air and smiled shyly at each other.

"Maybe we won't kill our friends when we get out of here," Draco said softly.

Harry laughed and pressed a light kiss to Draco's lips. He pulled away and stood up. Holding a hand down, he helped Draco up off the floor. He led him over to one of the beds and pulled him down onto it. Draco looked at Harry questioningly.

"I just want us to lie down. Nothing else. You're right. It's too soon for that. Let's just lay here together," Harry said.

Draco smiled and curled up next to Harry. They wrapped their arms around each other and let sleep take them when it came.


	12. Chapter 11

I don't own Harry Potter

I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just having fun.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long on this.

Warning: This chapter contains sexual situations between to males. If you don't like it, don't read. There will be a warning line before and after the scene.

Chapter 11

Hermione ran all the way to the Room of Requirement. She was hoping Harry and Draco hadn't hurt each other. She stopped when she saw the door appear. Taking a steadying breath and gripping her wand, just in case, Hermione opened the door and entered the room. She was confused when she didn't see the boys right away. Looking around, Hermione heard soft snores from her right. She looked and saw the bed. Hermione quietly walked over to the bed and smiled when she saw Harry and Draco curled up together in the bed. She reached her hand out and placed it on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry. Harry, wake up," she whispered, lightly shaking her friend's shoulder, "Harry! Wake up!"

Harry opened bleary eyes and looked up into Hermione's concerned face.

"Mione? What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"It's about an hour before breakfast. I thought you two would want to get up and moving."

"Alright. Thanks for waking me. We'll meet you in the Great Hall."

"Alright," Hermione said, turning around and walking out the door.

Harry turned his head to the right and looked into the twin silver pools that were Draco's eyes. He didn't know what they were to each other now, but he knew there was something deep and strong growing between them. Harry also knew that he wanted to explore this new 'thing' between them. Harry and Draco stared into each other's eyes for several moments before Draco got up and went to the bathroom.

_A/N: cut-scene. If you're old enough, and want the full scene, go to my other account, located in my profile._

Harry sighed and rolled onto his back. He ran his fingers through his dark hair then laid his hands on his chest while he tried to will away the erection he had just noticed. He closed his eyes and his mind was filled with images of Draco. He groaned and let his hand trail down his chest. He didn't hear the bathroom door open or Draco's surprised gasp.

Draco moved off Harry and stood next to the bed on wobbly legs. He turned to Harry and smiled.

'Gods, he looks hot like that. All disheveled and sated,' Draco thought, taking a good look at the naked former-Gryffindor.

Harry sat up and smiled disarmingly at Draco. He stood upon the floor by the bed and stepped in front of Draco. Harry reached for Draco and wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist. Draco sighed and wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders. They stood that way for several moments until a knock sounded at the door. They looked at each other with wide-eyed and terrified expressions. They hurriedly grabbed their clothes and got them on. Draco grabbed his wand and cast a Scourgify spell on himself, Harry, and the bed, just as the door opened to reveal three very anxious Slytherins.

"Harry? Draco? You two had better be in here. You were supposed to come to breakfast," Hermione said, stepping into the room.

"Boys? Are you two alright?" A very concerned Pansy said, looking questioningly at the two boys who stood at the foot of the bed.

Blaise only raised his eyebrow and smirked. He noticed that Draco was wearing a pair of green flannel pajama pants that looked very familiar. He also noticed that Harry was wearing a pair of black silk pajama pants that he knew belonged to Draco, the silver snakes down the side of each leg was the giveaway. His smirk widened when he saw the red-purple mark on Harry's collarbone. He caught Draco's eye and saw his ears turn a light shade of pink. Draco smirked back at Blaise and then looked at the two girls who were currently arguing about how to punish and Harry and himself for not showing up to breakfast. He looked over at Harry and winked at him. Harry's ears turned red. Hermione saw the interaction between the two boys and narrowed her eyes in their direction. She turned to face them and saw they had on each other's pants. She looked at Draco and saw him quirk an eyebrow at her. She looked over at Harry, who turned towards Draco as he crossed his arms over his chest. She saw the way his ears were tinted pink. As she looked at him, she saw a bruise on his collarbone. As she looked at it, she realized what it was and her eyes widened.

"Harry! What is that?" she exclaimed, walking over to him and poking her finger at the mark.

"I, I, it's, um, well it's," Harry stammered, he could feel his whole face heating up. Harry glanced helplessly around the room trying to avoid looking at Hermione as he tried to come up with a reasonable explanation. His gaze flickered over to Draco and he saw the amusement glimmering in his eyes. Harry barely saw the amusement flash to mischief before Draco stepped over to him. Harry's eyes widened and he inhaled sharply when Draco laid a soft hand on his check and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Did you really think we had any hope of hiding this from our friends, Harry?" Draco said softly, looking into Harry's emerald eyes.

Harry smiled softly at him. He raised his hand and ran his fingers through Draco's silky silver-blonde locks.

"Oh, they're so cute!" Pansy squealed.

"Can we stop it with all this mushy stuff?" Blaise said, pretending to gag.

Hermione and Pansy glared at him as Draco stepped away from Harry. He grabbed his and Harry's clothes and led Harry into the bathroom so they could change clothes away from prying eyes.

After Harry and Draco had dressed, the five Slytherins had headed for their Common Room. On the way there, a furious Professor Severus Snape stopped them.

"Grange, Parkinson, Zabini. Common room, now. Malfoy and Potter. Come with me," he snarled, turning around in a flurry of robes. As he strode off the students shrugged at each other and did as they were told.

"I am sorely disappointed in the two of you. You should have just stayed away from him. Now you'll both most likely be expelled," Snape said, glancing at the two Slytherins he was leading to the Headmaster's office, "Two against one, and now he's in the hospital wing. What were you two thinking?"

"Professor, we have absolutely no idea what the bloody hell you are talking about," Draco said, stopping in the hall. He wanted to know what was going on before they got to Dumbledore's office.

"I am talking about the attack you two executed on Mr. Weasley last night!" Snape snarled, whirling around to face his two students.

"What?! Sir, we never even saw him last night!" Draco exclaimed.

"Don't lie to me, Draco. You two weren't in your dorms. In fact, you couldn't be found. Mr. Weasley was barely conscious when he was found this morning. And he fingered the two of you," Snape said furiously, "He even had a piece of a torn robe in his hand. A robe that could only belong to one of you since it was found in your room!"

"But Sir," Draco tried.

"No. The Headmaster is waiting," Snape interrupted, turning back around. He led them the rest of the way to the Headmaster's office.

As they entered the room behind their Head of House, Harry and Draco saw Headmaster Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagol, Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Malfoy, and Professor Lupin sitting in the room.

"Take a seat, gentlemen," Dumbledore said, the twinkle gone from his eyes, "We have some very serious business to discuss."

A/N: Na-Na! Cliffy-hanger! Sorry, I couldn't help it!


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 12

Harry and Draco glanced at each other nervously before sitting down in the two available seats in front of Dumbledore's desk. Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry and started to cry.

"Gentlemen, you have been accused of a very serious crime. Mr. Weasley was found early this morning. He was badly beaten and barely conscious. He was able to tell us that he was out for a walk after dinner when the two of you cornered him and then attacked him. Mr. Weasley was clutching a piece torn from a robe in his hand. The robe it was torn from was found in the room the two of you share. Madame Pomfrey, would you please tell us the extent of Mr. Weasley's injuries?" Professor Dumbledore said, his voice grave.

"Of course, Sir. Mr. Weasley had a broken nose, broken arm, broken leg, several fractures, and two broken ribs, as well several minor cuts and bruises. He has suffered a minor concussion. Mr. Weasley will spend the next few days re-growing broken and fractured bones. He was barely conscious when I saw him and he could hardly breathe with the broken and fractured ribs," she said, glaring at Harry and Draco.

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey," Professor Dumbledore said, turning to look at Harry and Draco, "As you can see, this is very serious. Mr. Weasley's accusation must be taken seriously as well. He claims that it was the two of you that did this to him. As he is the only witness, his word is all we have. What do you boys have to say for yourselves?"

"Sir, we never even saw Ron last night," Harry said, pleading with the Headmaster.

"Harry, after everything Ron's been through with you, after we welcomed you into our family, how could you do this? I know Ron hasn't been treating you well, but Harry, how could you do something so vicious to him and then lie about it?" Molly sobbed, looking at Harry with sad, watery eyes.

"I'm not…" Harry started, looking surprised that no one believed him.

"Excuse me," Draco interjected, placing his left hand on Harry's arm to keep him from jumping out of his seat, "So we are to be guilty regardless of what we say? Is that it? We all know there are ways to find out," Draco stated calmly, looking in the eyes of the Headmaster as he spoke.

"Potter will be easiest, Albus," Severus spoke, watching as Harry realized what they were talking about.

"What? No! I'm not letting you in my head! I don't…" Harry said, worried about his Head of House seeing their activities from this morning.

"Harry, it's alright," Draco said.

"But,"

"No. It's okay. I know what you're worried about. It's alright. This is the only way to prove our innocence. Just relax. It'll be alright," Draco said, keeping his hand firmly on Harry's arm.

"Potter," Severus said.

Harry looked up at his Head of House and instantly felt the tendrils of magic from the Legilimens spell reaching for him. He focused on the pressure of Draco's hand on his arm and allowed himself to relax. Harry tried to tense when he felt the magic reaching for last night's memories. He relived the awkwardness of last night and the pleasure of this morning as Severus watched the memory. When the memory reached the point where he met them in the hall, Severus pulled back. He looked at Draco and saw the Slytherin smirking at him faintly, amusement and mischief dancing in his eyes. Severus scowled. He turned away from the boys as he tried to forget the activities he had seen in Harry's memories.

"They appear to be telling the truth, Albus. Potter's memories show them otherwise occupied and Mr. Weasley is not in them at all," Severus said, returning to his preferred corner of the room.

"Well, we will have to follow procedure until Mr. Weasley is recovered enough for an interview. This means that you two are now on suspension. You will be given a set of rooms near Professor Snape's quarters and you will not be allowed to go anywhere in the castle except the Hospital Wing if you are sick or injured, or Professor Snape's office. You will have meals in your rooms and a shared bathroom. Dobby the house elf will take care of your needs until we know how to precede," Professor Dumbledore said, "Severus and Remus, if you would, please escort the boys to their rooms. Ah, I'll need you two to leave your wands here."

Harry and Draco reluctantly placed their wands on the desk and followed Professors Snape and Lupin out of the office and down into the dungeons.

Severus led the small group to a portrait of a forest clearing. As he approached it, a long silver snake slithered out of the trees.

"Open," Severus said.

The snake nodded and the portrait opened into a small common room. Harry, Draco, and Professor Lupin followed Severus into the room. Once the door swung shut, Severus rounded on his students.

"Well, how did you do it? Why? I don't believe those memories of yours, Potter, but I'm hoping that the two of you can give me something to work with to keep the two of you from being expelled," Severus said, staring at his two surprised students.

"Professor, I swear, we had nothing to do with this. Ask Hermione, Pansy, and Blaise. They locked us in the Room of Requirement last night and didn't let us out until this morning," Harry said, desperate to make the Professors believe him. Harry looked at Professor Lupin and saw concern, sadness, and disappointment reflected in the werewolf's amber eyes. He felt anger rising from the pit of his stomach.

"Why won't you believe us? He's been harassing me, so now, no matter what I do or say, I'm guilty of beating him? What the fuck?" Harry snarled, glaring at the Professors before walking across the room to look out the window. He crossed his arms over his chest and fought to calm the raging storm he felt brewing inside of himself. He looked out the window and saw a small courtyard and briefly wondered if they'd be allowed to go out there.

"Harry, it's not that we don't believe you. Ron said it was you two that cornered and attacked him. Right now, his word has to be taken as the truth," Remus said, "It's you against him. Since he's the victim, his words are taken seriously."

"And since we're Slytherins and he's a Gryffindor, we must be the ones lying," Draco said, sneering at Remus, "Severus, you know Harry couldn't have faked memories. Why don't you believe what you saw?"

"Draco, Potter's memories of last night and this morning are impossible, "Professor Snape said, watching as Draco crossed the room to stand behind Harry.

"Are they really? Why is it so impossible to believe?" Draco said as Harry turned around to face him. Draco slid his arms around Harry's waist and let Harry rest his head on his shoulder. Harry brought his arms up and wrapped them around Draco's neck.

"Draco, they're never going to believe us. What are we going to do?" Harry whispered, clutching at Draco's shoulders.

"Harry," Draco replied, tightening his hold on the dark-haired boy, "We'll get through this together."

Draco turned his head to look at the Professors watching them.

"What do we have to do to prove our innocence?"

"We need to know exactly what happened and where you two were at last night and this morning," Professor Snape said, watching his two students with expressionless eyes that masked his surprise at their interactions, "We will have to interview your friends and Mr. Weasley. We will have to keep you separated from everyone for now. The courtyard you see from that window is only accessible from this suite and my own quarters. You will be allowed to use it when you wish and you may fly around in it if you wish. It is warded so you can not leave it through any means but the entrances," Professor Snape continued, watching the two students as they listened to him, "You will remain in your rooms or your courtyard at all times. If you are sick or injured, I will escort you to the Hospital Wing. You will not be able to send or receive letters. You will take all your meals in here. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," Harry said, stepping away from Draco and turning back to the window.

Draco nodded at Professor Snape and walked over to the couch. He sat down and watched Harry while the two Professors took their leave.

"You alright, Harry?" Draco asked.

"No. What's going on, Draco? Who did this? Who could have set this up?"

"I don't know. Weasley might have set it up himself or maybe someone from Slytherin. It could have been Hufflepuffs for all we know. And since we're locked up in here, we'll have to trust the Professors to find out."

"How can you just sit there and leave this up to them? This is our future at risk! Our reputations! Draco, someone has framed us for this. We could be expelled and arrested! You know the ministry won't care what we have to say."

"Harry, calm down. You know Professor Snape and Professor Lupin won't let us be expelled or arrested for something we didn't do."

"Draco, even they don't believe us! Professor Lupin is the one I thought I could count on, but even he thinks we're guilty. I just, I can't think about this anymore. I need to lie down," Harry said, walking over to Draco. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Draco's lips before turning around and going to the door that led to their bedroom. He walked in and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

Draco sat in the common room for a few moments before going into the bedroom and curling up next to Harry on the bed. With a silent prayer, to whatever deity would listen, that things would turn out alright, he joined Harry in slumber.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it.

A/N: Okay! This is the new, completed version of chapter 13. I'll try to work on the next chapter, but I'm going off what I've already got written for this story right now as I seem to have misplaced my notebook with all my notes and outlines in it. I'll try not to make you guys wait so very long next time. Sorry everyone.

CHAPTER 13

"Blaise, what are we going to do? Professor Dumbledore and the others have already decided that Harry and Draco are guilty! Who did this? How are we going to prove they didn't do it?" Hermione said softly, looking over at her friend.

Blaise looked at Hermione and sighed. They were sitting in the Slytherin Common Room trying to decide how to help their friends. He shook his head and silently cursed whoever was responsible for the attack on Weasley. Blaise heard laughter and looked to his right to see Theodore Nott laughing with a couple of seventh year boys. They looked pretty smug about something.

'I know those three are Voldemort supporters. Could they have something to do with this? We'll have to keep an eye on them.'

"Hermione, we'll figure it out. I'm sure Harry and Draco have been put on suspension and locked into their own set of rooms. That's the procedure. But you know they'll probably just enjoy it. We'll have to do some investigating on our own," Blaise said, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder to get her attention. He locked eyes with her, and purposefully turned his eyes onto Theodore Nott and his two friends. Hermione followed his eyes with her own and narrowed them at the three students.

"Well, Hermione, my dear, will you accompany me to Professor Lupin's office to discuss my project?" Blaise said loudly, standing up and offering Hermione a hand.

"Of course, Blaise. With Harry and Draco in lock up, I need to talk to him about our project as well."

Once they were out of the common room, Blaise led Hermione to Professor Snape's room. They knocked on the door and waited as they heard footsteps approach.

"Yes?" Professor Snape queried, opening the door and seeing the two students standing there.

"We need to talk, Sir. It's important," Blaise said.

Professor Snape let them in and warded the room for privacy just to be safe.

"Well?" he demanded, sitting in a large black, overstuffed chair by the fireplace.

"It's about Harry and Draco," Blaise began, "Hermione, Pansy, and I locked Harry and Draco into the Room of Requirement shortly after dinner last night. There is no way they are responsible for the attack on Weasley."

"Do you have any worthy suspects, Mr. Zabini?"

"I do, Sir. Theodore Nott and two Seventh year Slytherins were laughing smugly about something in the common room a short while ago. They are three of the known Voldemort supporters."

"I see. Well, I will investigate this matter thoroughly. If you should acquire any more information, Mr. Zabini, you will, of course, bring it to my attention immediately."

"Yes, Sir."

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

"Harry."

_Shake, shake._

"Harry!"

_Shake, shake._

"Harry! I know vampires prefer night, but wake up!"

"Harry, if you don't wake up right now, I'm going to tell Dumbledore that you have a crush on him."

"You're going to WHAT?" Harry exclaimed, sitting up in bed. He blinked sleepily at Draco and then glared at him as he started laughing.

"Why are you making me get up? We don't have to go to any classes. We don't have to the Great Hall. Why can't I sleep? Hey, wait. Do I smell food?"

"Yes, you moron. That's why I was waking you up," Draco said, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. He walked over to the table covered in food and sat down.

Harry stretched and yawned before climbing out of bed and walking over to join Draco.

Hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Professor Snape stalked the halls of Hogwarts, his black robes flaring out behind him like great black wings. He glared at every student he passed as he stormed to the Slytherin common room. He snarled the password and strode through the door.

"What is going on around here?" he spoke, looking around as every student in the room looked up at him.

"I know that Potter and Malfoy are not stupid enough to physically attack Weasley in the way it was done. I also know that no matter how angry he is, Potter would never leave Weasley for dead. So I ask again, what is going on?"

The students looked around the room at each other quietly, no one said a word. Suddenly, the silence was shattered by laughter coming down the stairs, and with it, the sound of footsteps. Three voices could be heard talking loudly as their owners came closer to the silent common room.

"Hey, Theo, did you send a letter to your dad to tell him how it went?" A voice asked.

"Of course I did," Theodore Nott's voice replied, "He's already wrote me back, too. He says that our Lord was quite pleased with how we handled things. I hope Dumbledore expels the two mudblood lovers."

"Heh, yeah. I hope he does too, but do you really think he'd expel his 'Golden Boy'?" a third voice said.

Everyone in the common room stared at the stairwell as the voices grew closer. A few of the students chanced a glance at Professor Snape and were immediately glad they were not one of the ones in the stairwell. All the occupants of the common room watched as the three boys walked into the common room still talking and laughing, none of them noticed the silence or the anger blazing in the eyes of their Head of House.

"So, Weasel is gonna be laid up for a couple of days. I heard someone say that Potter and Malfoy are suspended at the moment. Hey, Blake, great job on those healing potions and salves. That Weasel has a hard head. I almost thought I broke my hand," Theo said laughing.

The three students walked into the middle of the common room and stopped as they noticed someone standing there. All three of them looked up at their Head of House, surprise showing briefly on their faces.

"Hello, Professor Snape," Theo said, smirking.

"You three are to come with me, now!" Professor Snape snarled, his robes flailing around him as he turned around and stormed out of the common room.

The three boys looked at each other in confusion then followed after the professor.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

A/N: Im sorry, please dont shoot me! I know, I know, I've been taking forever with this thing. Here's a bit more of this chapter. I keep losing the thread of the story and having to pick it up again. This is not the full chapter, just what I have done right now. I will keep working on it and try to get it finished soon.

Chapter 14

Professor Snape stormed through the halls of Hogwarts, his robes billowing around him. Three of his students followed behind him. The students were a bit confused about their professors behavior. Professor Snape had always been on the side of his Slytherins before when one of them was in trouble, why did he seem so angry this time?

Professor Snape led the students to a stone gargoyle which quickly moved to the side, exposing the stairway behind it, as it felt the mans anger roll through the hallway. He quickly ushered the three boys onto the stairs and followed them up to the door at the top. The door opened as they approached.

"Ah, Severus, what seems to be the problem?" a jovial voice greeted them.

"I have suspicions that these three students have framed Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy for the attack on Ronald Weasley," Professor Snape replied, glaring at the three students as he spoke.

***************************************************************************************************************

"Harry, it'll be alright. Professor Snape wont stop investigating until he finds the truth," Draco said, walking up behind Harry and laying his hand on Harrys shoulder.

Harry turned his head from the window he had been looking out of. He looked at Draco and gave him a sad smile.

"I know, Draco. But even if he does prove we had nothing to do with it, the ones who did it used polyjuice. They must have, because Ron said he saw us. Now, any hopes I had of him ever accepting me, are gone. All hell see when he looks at me is the person that attacked him and left him for dead."

"Harry," Draco started.

"I know. I know he never would have accepted me anyway. But Ron was my very first friend my age, Hagrid was the first friend I ever had, but Ron was my age. Draco, he was literally the first person my age to ever want to be my friend. I had never had any friends before I came to Hogwarts. It hurts to know that my friendship with him is over now, destroyed by something beyond my control."

Draco slid his arms around Harry and pulled him into a hug. Harry rested his head against Dracos shoulder and let the embrace soothe him.

A sharp knock on the door startled them both and they separated. Draco went to the door and opened it.

"Professor Snape, hello," Draco greeted him, as he stepped aside to let the professor enter.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter," Professor Snape greeted the boys as he stepped into the room followed by Professors McGonnagol and Lupin and Headmaster Dumbledore.

The professors stepped into the room and Draco closed the door behind them. He turned around and saw Harry sitting down on one of the couches while casting nervous glances at the professors. Draco walked over and sat down next to Harry then looked expectantly at their guests.

"My boys, I would first like to say that I am deeply sorry. It did not occur to me that you may have been set up. Your suspension has been lifted, you have been cleared of any wrong doing, and you are free to return to your House," Headmaster Dumbledore said, "I will take my leave of you now so you may speak with your Head of House."

After Headmaster Dumbledore left, Professor McGonnagol turned to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I also would like to apologize. I felt that, due to the break down of your friendship with Mr. Weasley, you were angry enough to cause him harm. I admit that I should have known better than that," she said, "Mr. Malfoy, I must apologize to you as well. Due to the long-time rivalry between yourself and Mr. Weasley, I jumped to the conclusion that you were indeed guilty. Gentleman, I am dreadfully sorry that I misjudged both of you."

"Professor," Draco said, "You have nothing to apologize to me for. I have given you no reason to expect anything less from me. I will, though, humbly accept your apology. I hope to show you that I am not the same angry young man that I have been these past several years."

Harry looked up at his former Head of House and gave her a sad smile.

"Professor, you were following the evidence. Ron said we had done it. The evidence pointed to us. I can not expect you to think anything different. But, apology accepted, Professor," Harry said.

Professor McGonnagol gave the boys a tight smile and nodded to them both. Then she left the room, leaving Harry and Draco with Professors Snape and Lupin.

A/N: More still to come, I have to find my notebook. My daughter (she'll be 4 in July) hid it on me, its got the rest of this chapter in it. Soon as I find it, I will get this chapter finished.


End file.
